


358/2 Days

by SynchronicityRose



Series: Tale of A Keybarer [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure, Agrahbah, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Rating: PG13, Shounen-ai, Some Humor, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts II, Tragic Romance, Twilight Town, the world that never was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tale about Aryon's Nobody, Ryon through his days as a member of the Organization. He was just a normal boy spending his time with his friends when Darkness came and changed everything. Becoming a Nobody whom holds the same uniqueness as Roxas and perhaps Xemnas himself. As Ryon finds himself attached to Demyx day by day, dark secrets begin to form in the shape of shadows. A choice unbeknownst to them lies in wait. A choice that will forever seal their fates. Days of innocent laughter soon to become tears of sorrow and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

Darkness had completely covered Twilight Town. Heartless spread throughout the world vast and wide. Ryon found himself separated from his friends: Hayner, Pence and Olette unable to seek them out no matter how loud he cried out their names. He feels a weight on his body.

And yet, all the same he is not afraid of this darkness.

He finds it strangely comforting.

Ryon’s eyes soon widen however when he hears a strange warping sound, followed by Shadows creeping through. A Shadow approaches him with claws raised ready to fight. With no weapon to fight with, Ryon out of instinct pulls his arm back slamming his fist into the Shadow’s face. He watches with pride as the creature soon bursts into nothing.

More and more Shadows appear soon after much to his chagrin. Creeping after him. That familiar feeling of flight or fight kicks in. One every human being holds at some point in their life. As much as Ryon hates to admit…he ultimately chooses flight.

Large Bodies soon appeared followed by Soldiers and more Shadows. He swallows heavily, backing away slow until he bumps into a Large Body. The Heartless raised its fist. The teen let out a scream.

The fist came down. A Shadow and Soldier lunged. He slips into darkness…hearing a deep, throaty chuckle all around.

_Hayner…Pence…Olette…_

**~-------~**

More Darkness. You would think Ryon would be frightened but he was far from fear.

Waves crashed steadily against the shore line as he continued walking. A large, pale full moon glistened in the darkened sky-casting a glow over the dark ocean surface. When he squinted his eyes he could see that of a person sitting on a rock. They wore a black cloak which covered their head.

The black hole of the head turned causing hairs to stand on the back of Ryon’s neck.

“Who…Are you?” Ryon demanded in a whisper.

“My name is of no importance,” the man spoke reminding Ryon of the throaty chuckle he heard. “You will make good use for them.”

“Them? What do you-?”

He feels another presence. A strong, gloved hand clasps Ryon’s shoulder that caused him to stumble forward.

“Whoops! Sorry kiddo: Guess I forgot my own strength.” Another cloaked man spoke beside Ryon wearing the same cloak as the other man’s. His voice laced with an eternal sarcasm. “Man oh man…this is gonna be a challenge.”

Ryon turned to speak more to the other man yet he was already gone. A dark corridor soon appeared.

“Alright break time’s over Spike. Come on, let’s get going.” He tossed a dark cloak similar to his over to Ryon whom caught it clumsily in his hands. “Wouldn’t want the darkness getting a hold of you. That would be such a travesty.”

The man chuckles as Ryon puts the cloak on. He gives Ryon a shove, playful or not the young man did not understand edging him closer towards the portal. Once they were inside did the portal finally close.

**~---------~**

Part of him wanted to just get up and run the hell out of there. Yet, the more logical part of his mind tells him to sit down knowing that would be a fatal mistake if he made such attempt. “Not too long ago we have just welcomed two others into our organization. Now it seems we will be doing the same for another,” The deep, ominous voice rumbled throughout the room spoke.

It belonged to Xemnas. Leader of a group known as Organization XIII.

Ryon tries not to look away when Xemnas’s calculating amber eyes meet with his chocolate brown orbs, but, finds his gaze shifting to the floor finding his shoes suddenly interesting.

“Would you kindly remove your hood for a proper introduction?”

The young man does as he is asked. The fabric lifted of his face which shows that of a young man around Demyx’s age hidden under the hood. He lifts his eyes around the room and makes an attempt to feign his worry when some of the members hold smug smiles on each of their faces. Running a hand through his messy cerulean blue hair.

“Welcome, number XV…Ryon.”

Ryon merely bows, trying to feign his fear as he glances at anyone but Xemnas. Looking to his right he sees a boy with spikey blond hair. He gave Ryon a good natured smile. One that does not hold of any evil intentions.

“Let us all make our newest member nice and comfortable.” Xemnas requested.

After the introduction had ended Ryon took note of his surroundings of the Grey Area. Multiple couches were set about with a large coffee table in the center.

“Welcome to the team buddy!” A hand slapped against his back. The voice belonged to a young male with cyan colored eyes and blond hair styled in a mullet. “Man, the Organization just keeps on growing! Three members in a month: That’s a new record!”

“Uh….”

“Oh! Where are my manners? I’m Demyx: Really looking forward to working with ya!” He shook Ryon’s hand at a rapid pace.

“Demyx…” Ryon smiled faintly. For some reason the name really fit him. “Nice to meet you. Can’t wait to work with you either.”

“So what’s your story?” Demyx questioned leaning against the wall. Almost everyone in the Organization had a story as to how they got in.

“My story?” Ryon cradled a hand under his chin in thought. “My home was a place called Twilight Town…and that’s all I remember. Think I have amnesia or something.” He said while nodding. “Then I ran into Xemnas and some other guy and, well here I am.”

Demyx gave a smile. “Ryon? That’s a pretty cool name. It’s not all about missions though here: Better prepare yourself for boring, long meetings.” A groan escaped his lips earning a laugh from Ryon. “I could use some company right now: How ‘bout I show you your room then I’ll show you mine.”

Ryon gave a nod. For some reason, the nervous feeling from before vanished. He felt comfortable around Demyx. Strangely safe as well. After Ryon was shown his room they entered Demyx’s.

The walls of Demyx’s room were painted white with a blue trim still undergoing some remodeling. On a chair beside his bed was a Sitar-his most prized possession playing it constant throughout the castle sometimes driving the others with a great ‘annoyance’. “Make yourself at home. Mini fridge is over there.” He pointed to the corner after flopping down on his bed.

“Hey not a bad collection,” Ryon stated nodding to the video game. “See a few of my favorites here. Used to play a lot with my friends back home. I was pretty unbeatable to.” A grin spread across his face remembering how frustrated Hayner would get with him after losing one too many times.

Demyx grinned wide. His eyes shining at the thought of someone with a little more competition aside from Axel and Xigbar. “Alright. Let’s find out if you’re all talk but no action Blue.”

“You’re on!”

Ryon played against Demyx for what felt to be hours upon hours. Ryon did not have any real strategies while playing a game, he just went along with his instinct which was usually spot on for the most part.

“Why you little cheater.” Demyx complained, setting his controller down with a huff. “This game’s rigged.”

“Not the game, hate the player.” Ryon said with a laugh followed by a grin. Ducking out of the way as Demyx tried ruffling his hair playfully. “Oh yeah: What’s my room number again by the way?” Ryon asked.

“Number Fourteen. Just beside Roxas who’s next to the Witch.”

“….Witch?”

“Larxene,” Demyx said in a whisper. He glanced outside his door just in case she was walking by. “She’s got to be the biggest hag I’ve come across. Never has a good thing to say about _anybody_ here.”

Ryon cringed. “I’ll take your word.” He muttered, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes which held dark circles underneath. He hadn’t realized how late it was. Part of him was still creeped out by the massive amount of white and Merlin only knows the creepy people lurking about, so, he had Demyx lead him back.

White.

It was too much white for his taste. Cringing at the sight reminding himself to paint it over with something. Anything.

Once Demyx had gone, thanking the Sitar user for leading him here he slipped out of his cloak and down into his black shorts crawling into his bed. Fortunately, not white like most of the rest of his room. Demyx was even kind enough to leave his door unlocked in case Ryon needed him for something. Also saying another named Xigbar was a person he could go to.

Sighing wearily. Hoping he wouldn’t regret this he decides to go see Demyx considering he doesn’t know who the heck Xigbar is. Wrapped up in a blanket he knocks once on the white door before him, hearing a muffled ‘Come in’ and opens the door poking his head in.

“What’s up Blue?” Demyx spoke with a groggy tone.

“Uh….” Ryon swallowed. Not quite sure how to ask of this. “Do-Do you mind if I crash in your room? I could sleep on the floor if you want.”

Demyx shook his head. “You honestly think I’d let you sleep on the floor like a dog?” He grins softly patting a spot beside him on the bed. “C’mon.”

Ryon’s eyes nearly lit up as he did just that. “Thanks.” He whispered, snuggling into the warmth of Demyx’s other pillow making sure he wasn’t a bed hog. Yet he’s greatly shocked when Demyx actually wraps his arms around his body pulling him closer.

“Hope you don’t mind. I tend to be a snuggler.” Demyx whispered in his ear.

Ryon swallows and shakes his head, clearing his throat quickly. “N-No. No I don’t mind at all…”

Soon after they fell right to sleep.

_Well so far things are going smoothly….wonder what my missions will be like_

 

 


	2. First Mission

The next day Ryon was sent out on a mission with a man named Xigbar. Demyx wasn’t beside him when he awoke that morning-the Sitar Nobody left a note saying Saix sent him and Larxene out on a mission.

It wasn’t just hot the area he and Xigbar entered. It was _sweltering._ Ryon ran the back of his hand across his forehead cringing seeing the sweat that was beginning to run down his face.

“Ugh. I’m frying out here,” Xigbar complained. Ryon nodded in agreement wholeheartedly. “Alright kiddo. Let’s get this mission over and done with.”

Ryon shot him a glare. “Kiddo? I’m far from being a ‘kiddo’ thank you very much.” He covered his mouth quick when he realizes what he just said and more so at Xigbar’s amused expression. _Crap, crap, crap! Damn it why do I ALWAYS say what I’m thinking out loud?! No wonder Seifer kicked my ass all those times_

“I-I mean….Um…..” Ryon began but he was more than shocked when Xigbar actually laughs, giving him a smack on the back.

“You really got some balls don’t you Spike?” He says with a grin. “I’d be careful not to speak TOO freely like that. The other guys aren’t nearly as laid back like I am.”

“R-Right.”

Ryon chuckled sheepishly. Feeling more than relief that Xigbar didn’t pound his face into the ground or destroy him on the spot. After working with Larxene especially he knows for a fact he’d best keep his tongue around her.

Ryon was absolutely intrigued by this city. Flourishing in nothing but yellow sand all around, everything covered in it. The people were just as strange looking…did he just see one man swallow a sword?

“Dazzled by the scenery?” Xigbar asked with a smirk. Ryon held the same wide eyed expression Roxas had just months ago.

“I’ve never seen anything like it. Wish Demyx were here to see this.”

Xigbar chuckled. “Heard you guys slept together by the way.” He began in a teasing tone.

Ryon’s face burned yet unsure whether it was from the heat or what Xigbar just announced. “I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He replied with a slight scoffing sound. Folding his arms over his chest. Yet with Xigbar staring at him with a ‘Yeah sure ya don’t’ expression he caved. “Okay fine. I…I wasn’t comfortable sleeping in my room yet. Demyx said I could join him and that’s…that.”

“Feh. That’s all? The way he looked this morning, Axel, Marluxia and I thought you went in to…”

“Are you kidding me?!” Ryon hollered, his face NOW burning with embarrassment. “I’m NOT that kind of person you-!” He was cut off when the older Nobody pushed him against a wall, hand over his mouth while trying to hide his chuckles.

“Keep it down Spike,” Xigbar whispered in his ear. “We aren’t supposed to make ourselves known when out on-ugh!” He quickly pulled his hand away wiping the saliva off. “You licked me?!”

Ryon gave a one shouldered shrug. “Sorry. Force of habit.”

Xigbar suddenly looked behind. “Uh-oh.”

Ryon looked in his direction, concealed by the shadows seeing a man and woman talking. The man wore a purple vest with his chest exposed and a monkey on his shoulder. The woman looked the complete opposite of the man: With her hair neatly groomed in a long braid with full red lips. She wore a cropped light blue top with her midriff exposed and matching ballooned pants.

“Must be the locals,” Xigbar said. “I’d normally give the slip by now but you stick out like a sore thumb…”

 _Psh. Thanks_ Ryon shook his head in disbelief.

“Should we take the long way around then?” Ryon suggested.

Xigbar gave a nod in agreement.

"You should get some rest, Aladdin." the woman said. The duo were now perched on a scaffolding looking down at the pair below.

"I'll be okay. Besides, the sandstorm's finally let up. Now's our chance to patch up the city." The man known as Aladdin said.

"That's true, but still... You'll run yourself ragged at this rate." The woman states with a concerned frown.

"Jasmine, you don't need to worry. I'm fine! And since we don't know when the next storm will hit, we need to get everything running again before it does."

"If only Genie were around..." Jasmine held her hands in a wishful manner.

"I miss him, too, but this isn't a job for magic. Agrabah's our city. We need to be the ones to fix it up." Aladdin responded.

"Of course. You're right."

“Now let’s go back and try to repair the city again.”

“I’ll go with you.”

As they walked off into the busier section of the town Xigbar glanced at Ryon. “I’ve seen that guy before with Roxas. This area seems to be hit by sandstorms more often than usual.”

“But why him?” Ryon questioned. “He doesn’t look anything at all like royalty to be speaking with someone like her.”

“Does he have to be? Anyway! Let’s get to work calling on the Heartless.” Xigbar rubbed his hands together.

Within a matter of hours they had the town swarming with Heartless and a few lesser Nobodies to keep the citizens occupied before RTC’ing soon after.

**~---------~**

Ryon returned into the Grey Area with his arms behind his head. Axel, Luxord and Zexion were playing a round of cards. “Um…hey.” Ryon greeted. The trio looked when they spotted him walking in. Axel flashed him a grin.

“Hey. So how’d the newbie do Xigbar?”

Xigbar placed a hand on top of the younger Nobodie’s head giving his already messy appearing hair more of a messy look. “Not bad for a new guy I must say. Really on the scrawny side though,” he gave Ryon a poke in his left arm. “Could use some more muscle.”

“I may be ‘scrawny’ but at least I’m not an old timer.” Ryon teased, sharing a laugh with Axel. Luxord and Zexion merely smirk at Xigbar’s eye roll before he also joins in.

“I’m back!”

At the sound of Demyx’s voice Ryon practically whipped his head around ignoring the snickers from the other three behind him-minus Luxord whom was silently scolding Axel, Xigbar and Zexion.

“Ryon!” Demyx said with a laugh. “You survived after all huh? I knew you could handle it. How’d yours go?”

“Great actually. Xigbar really showed me the ropes. How was yours?”

An actually cute pout crossed Demyx’s face as he slumped his shoulders wearily. “Horrible,” he began with a whiny groan. “Saix always has me on the harder missions. He knows I hate fending for myself.”

“And you didn’t complete it let me guess?” Zexion questioned.

Ryon blinked looking back and forth as Demyx laughed sheepishly. “No…I’m really not as good with fighting like you guys are.”

“That’s not good kid,” Xigbar pointed out. “Saix is going to be pissed when he finds out.”

It was never a matter of ‘if’ Saix finding out about a member abandoning his mission. But a matter of ‘when’. Demyx suddenly put his hands in a startled Ryon’s gripping them tight, looking at him with pleading Cyan colored eyes. “Ryon you’ll help me out won’t you?! Convince Saix somehow to let us do duo missions together like Roxas and Xion.”

Ryon was greatly taken by this request and it seemed Axel and the other two weren’t so keen on the idea. Demyx was not a fighter by any means. He, well, to put it simply sucked at fighting. He would much rather spend his days with his Sitar or relaxing rather than working.

“I’m…I’m not sure I can-.” Yet when Demyx gave him the most adorable puppy dog eyes you could only imagine. That’s when Ryon caved making the others face palm. “Okay fine. Fine, I’ll…I’ll talk to Saix. But don’t hold your-.”

He was cut off for Demyx all but tackled him in a hug nuzzling into a flustered Ryon practically dancing around the room with him. “Ryon you’re the best!! I love you seriously-in a non creepy way!”

“You’re…You’re welcome,” Ryon said in between chuckles. His face becoming a slight shade of blue which fortunately Xigbar was the first to notice.

“Demyx! Let ‘im go. You’re choking him!”

“Aw he’s fine!”

Demyx stopped having Ryon in a chokehold of a hug when he feels Ryon’s body faint in his arms. If this were a Japanese cartoon, Ryon would be having large swirls in his eyes right now.

“RYON?!”


	3. Dreams

Ryon’s first real mission now was to check out a new castle for Xemnas to take over. Xigbar had surprisingly enough actually volunteered to go with Demyx and Ryon. The world they arrived in was dark and barren in appearance. No source of light what so ever. It was difficult to tell whether it was morning, afternoon or night.

“This place is perfect!” Demyx squealed.

“Are you sure?” Ryon asked in a quizzical tone. “I mean wouldn’t master want something with a little more…color?”

“As if,” Xigbar snorted. “You realize that’s Xemnas you’re talking about right? He’ll love this…or something similar to love.”

“If you say so.” Ryon shrugged. Before they turn to leave, he glances up at one of the upper windows of the castle. Squinting his eyes, he swears he can see a silhouette of a young woman looking down at them.

“Ryon! You coming or what?” Demyx called.

“Wait a minute,” Ryon responded halting the Nobodies. “Why don’t we check this place out first? Gather some intel and all that before we let Xemnas know.”

Demyx shared a look with Xigbar whom shrugged looking back at Ryon. “Guess it couldn’t hurt,” Demyx replied. “Let’s go!” A ferocious roar soon echoed around the castle grounds. Demyx let out an ‘eep’ sound immediately ducking behind Ryon peering out behind his shoulder. “You…You think that’s a Heartless?”

“Dunno,” Xigbar murmured. His face holding no sign of fear what so ever. “Let’s get this over with so we can RTC.”

“Roger.”

“Xigbar.” Demyx ‘corrected’. “His name’s Xigbar.”

Ryon and Xigbar shot him a deadpanned expression shaking their heads in disbelief.

_Oh Demyx…_

They entered the main room of the castle and looked around. A few strange things were spotted such as claw marks on a wall, which they presumed were made by Heartless, bread crumbs littered about in the courtyard for birds from someone whom might be living in the castle.

_Maybe it’s that girl I saw in the window…or what I thought was a girl anyway_

“The master is in another unfortunate mood today.” A voice with a thick French accent sounded. The trio of Nobodies’s eyes widened immediately ducking for cover.

Ryon boldly poked his head around the corner, covering his mouth to hide a gasping noise at the sight of a walking, talking candelabrum walking down the velvet carpet. It was interesting yet freaky as hell all the same.

“What’re you seeing kiddo?” Xigbar spoke in a whisper.

“…Would you guys believe me if I told you I saw an animated candelabrum?”

Demyx lifted a brow rolling his eyes. “What? Very funny Ryon…that’s impossible.” He looked over his shoulder nearly crying out when he saw the candelabrum moving closer down the hall where they were slipping back in their hiding spot. “How can it-?”

“Beats me. It did mention something about a master though.”

“So it’s a servant then?” Xigbar asked.

“Sounds like it to me. I also saw a woman looking at us or out into the courtyard through the upper window…” Ryon questioned. “She had to have been the one leaving those bread crumbs out for the birds I bet.”

As soon as the candelabrum was close enough to them the trio vanished through a portal hurrying back to headquarters.

**~---------~**

Upon arriving at headquarters Ryon noticed that there were few people lingering about the Grey Area. Vexen-Number Four, Luxord-Number Ten and Saix-Number Seven. Axel and Xaldin were out scouting for new members. Ryon was still puzzled as to why they chose him. Roxas and Xion he could understand.

That night while he slept, Ryon had a bizarre dream. Playing like that of an old video tape flashing from scene to scene.

_The boy looked at the three before him with an equally confused expression on his face mirroring their exact ones. “What?! I thought I was the only Keyblade wielder!” Another boy exclaimed._

_“Well looks like you’re not.” The boy tells him bluntly._

_He made his move to leave when the dog called out to him. “Hey wait! Why don’t ya come with us?”_

_A dark haired man nods at the blue haired boy. “You should go with them, Aryn.”_

_“Huh? But Leo-.”_

The scene changes again.

_“I’m Donald.”_

_“Name’s Goofy.”_

_“I’m ___.”_

_“And…my name’s -.” The boy with Ryon’s looks says with a little grin beaming over his face._

Sometime in the night, Ryon fell out of his bed groaning when he hit the floor landing on his hands and knees. “Ugh,” he groaned out. Hearing rapid knocking outside his door.

“Ryon?! Are you alright?”

Roxas.

“I-I’m fine Roxas!” Ryon called back. “Just…kinda fell out of my bed is all heh.” He chuckles sheepishly when the golden haired teen opened the door quickly, sighing with relief helping him back on his feet.

“You really scared me there. I thought something happened.” Roxas explained.

“Scared?” Ryon tilted his head. “Funny coming from someone who isn’t supposed to have a heart.”

“Were you dreaming or something?” Roxas asked, his lips curving in a light smile at the other’s teasing tone. “I…I heard you moaning. And I wanted to make sure Demyx wasn’t doing anything to you in your sleep.”

Ryon let out what sounded like a laugh but he knew deep down it wasn’t. How could one laugh if they did not have a heart? He grows serious however when Roxas questioned him if he had been dreaming. “Yeah,” the blue haired teen muttered. Pursing his lips in a thin line. “I…It was really weird. There was another kid who looked like me, yet, I knew it wasn’t me also. He had a Keyblade to like you, Xion and I do.”

Roxas cradled a hand under his chin. Although he didn’t say, Ryon could see it in his eyes. He had to have been dreaming something similar or he wouldn’t be acting like that.

“I think I know what you mean,” Roxas whispered. “I’ve been…” Ryon leaned in to hear more yet pulled back when Roxas shook his head. “N-Nevermind. Come on, we better get some rest. Xemnas is sending you, Demyx and Xigbar out again tomorrow…same for Axel, Xion and I.”

Ryon nodded in understanding yet before Roxas leaves he stops him briefly. “Roxas,” he began. “You know, if you’re having weird dreams to, you can come to me. Maybe we can figure it out together.”

Roxas gave a nod. “Right. Together…”

After Roxas had left, Ryon tried going back to sleep finding he was unable to.

_Is this what Hell is like I wonder?_

 


	4. Theories

A few more days had gone by. Ryon had tried pushing the dreams out of his mind, focusing on the missions Xemnas and Saix assigned to them just about on a daily basis. Xemnas had to have known something about him and Roxas. Yet, for some reason he wouldn’t share what he knew.

The duo still felt out of place despite Roxas having been there first despite the fact they were accepted immediately. Ryon fit in somewhat well he supposed, but Roxas was still trying to find his place with the others. And the fact they were both Keybarers made them all the more special to the others. Demyx, Xigbar, Axel, they all wanted hearts so lucky them for having not one but TWO Keybarers to collect said things.

Roxas and Ryon hung around Axel, Demyx and Xigbar mostly. The three had become mentors and even friends to a degree to the new Nobodies. Roxas and Ryon got along well with one another the more they worked together.

A few weeks later there was a girl in white. She woke up shortly after Ryon had. Her name was Namine and refused to be called anything other than that. She was quite different than they were, even refusing to take the black coat.

Ryon came to a conclusion that she must know something was up yet didn’t say anything.

Her age was that of at least nine or ten. Xemnas wanted to test her abilities and she refused those to. Her response was he had no right to test her. He all but returned her to Larxene’s room.

“Great,” Ryon muttered. Rubbing the back of his neck. “Two moody women on our team.”

“Namine is quite different from Larxene,” Xemnas sighed with a hint of frustration. “From any one of us. She already knows all that I have told her. The girl’s hiding something. What it is I do not know…I will have to use force to get her secrets.”

The only people she really talked with were Roxas and Ryon. Why Demyx and the others had no idea.

Their next mission while Roxas was to check out the castle again was Agrahbah once more only to find themselves in a dessert. Ryon felt something was tailing them from behind, whirling around to find a decorated carpet floating just behind Xigbar. “Whoa! Xigbar behind you.”

Xigbar turned finding himself face to face with…a decorated carpet? He actually stumbles back a bit out of great shock.

“I think we’ve been in the dessert too long,” he shook his head in disbelief. “Think it’s a Heartless?”

With Demyx’s help Ryon shook his head after standing. “Nah. It seems friendly…”

“I think it likes you Xiggy.” Demyx said with a grin.

The carpet circled around the trio of Nobodies before landing beside Xigbar. “Really? Well ain’t that something.”

“YES! Ain’t that something?!” A voice boomed out of nowhere. A blue man then flies down right in front of the Nobodies.

“Ah!!” Ryon screams once again, falling into Demyx while trying to keep himself in between as Xigbar gets in front of them both in a protective manner.

“Who’re you?” Xigbar demanded.

“Who am _I?!_ YOU want to know who _I_ am?!” The floating blue man asked.

“Um….Yeah?”

“Well I’ll tell ya who I am! One grand introduction coming up! The name’s Genie-Formerly of-The Lamp! But call me by my first name kids. And this is my good pal the Magic Carpet!” The carpet beside Xigbar gave a bow. “Nice to meet ya!”

Genie shoved his giant blue hand to Xigbar. Xigbar arches a weirded out brow so Demyx takes over shaking it awkwardly. “Uh…Nice to meet you to?”

“Why the long faces? Feeling a little blue? Believe me I can relate.” Genie said floating around them. “So who’re you fellas?”

“Us? Uh…We’re…” Demxy yelped when Ryon elbowed his ribs.

“Change the subject.” Ryon hissed.

“And change it to what exactly?!” Demyx hissed back before looking at Genie. “We’re uh…We’re just-.”

“Travelers,” Xigbar chimed in seeing as they were taking too long for his liking. “Just…Y’know. Traveling? We heard there was a nice village close by actually.”

“Oh! I know what village ya mean. Nice place, real nice.”

“So you know where it is?”

“Of course! In fact, my good buddy carpet here can fly you guys over.”

“Honestly?” Ryon’s eyes lit up as did Demyx.

“Sure! Just hop on.”

Well how could they say no to a free ride? With that said the Nobodies boarded the carpet with no difficulty. Having a minor fear of heights Ryon did cling to Demyx perhaps just a bit until they arrived at their location…Demyx, needless to say had no complaints.

“So what’re you doing out here Genie?” Ryon asked the blue man curiously as he floated alongside.

“Me? I was just swinging by Agrahbah to check in when Carpet here claims he saw an old friend.”

“Old friend?” Xigbar questioned next. “You mean Ryon?”

“I know, _crazy_ isn’t it? I tag along all ready to remember old times…But I had no idea in the cosmos who you were!” Genie turned to Carpet. “You SURE these are the guys Rugman?”

Carpet gave a nod. Ryon leant a little more into Demyx, liking the way the light breeze ruffled his hair. As long as he didn’t look down he knew he’d be fine. Within a matter of hours did they finally reach their destination. Ryon smiled fondly at Carpet as he lightly pats it where a head would be, giving a wave to Genie watching the blue man fly off.

Demyx blinked after their departure. “Well. That wasn’t weird at all.”

Xigbar snorted shrugging one shoulder. “Whatever. Now let’s check this village out and get the damn mission over with.”

“Aye-eye cap’n.” Demyx and Ryon both saluted.

Xigbar’s good eye twitched ignoring their snickering.

_I swear by Xemnas I’ll murder those two if they crack one more pirate joke_

**~---------------~**

Upon arriving at the village Ryon was more than surprised how welcoming they were to the Nobody trio. They gave them food-even though Nobodies really didn’t have to worry about eating it still tasted wonderful to him. The children stared in pure awe, a little one climbed up on Ryon’s lap asking many questions.

If he didn’t have a heart then why did he feel miserable knowing these people were going to die soon?

He just couldn’t get to sleep. No matter how hard he tried it was nerve wracking. That’s when he heard it. Ryon covered his ears. Trying to block out the screaming. Children crying and the smell of…burning?

Rushing out into the scene, Ryon’s eyes widened to find Axel having joined Xigbar and Demyx in the-he was just going to flat out call it a killing spree. Axel with his bright red Chakram’s in each of his hands.

“Ryon!” He said with glee. “About time buddy: Xemnas said you guys would need assistance. Come on and join us!” He proceeded to slash and burn. An awful, crazed look in his gleaming emerald eyes. Xigbar was taking part as well yet he didn’t hold the same look like Axel. …Demyx was the only one whom seemed to think the same as Ryon. Hanging back.

Suddenly, a woman pinned Ryon up against a wall. Her eyes ablaze with anger and hurt. “You MONSTERS!” She screeched, smacking him hard. Her nails digging into his skin drawing blood. “We fed you. We WELCOMED you and this is how you treat us?! Burning my people?!”

Tears pooled in her pretty brown eyes. “And now….We’re finished. Everything we worked so hard for. Gone.”

She had every right to be angry. Ryon could see Xigbar approaching her from behind. He wanted to warn her. He wanted to keep her safe at the least.

“Monsters…You’re evil! Evil men!” She spoke with such venom as she hit his chest repeatedly.

“Not true babe,” Axel commented with a grin. “We’re _Nobodies._ Shadows of people we once were..like you’re going to be next.” Shadows began to creep towards the panicked woman.

Demyx put an arm around Ryon’s shoulders. Giving it a squeeze…”Don’t watch,” he whispers in an almost choked voice. “Just don’t watch.” Ryon couldn’t. He buries his face into Demyx’s cloak.

When the Heartless vanished that was that. The woman, Soroya had become a Heartless. “Can we please just go?” Ryon begged. He couldn’t stand being here. Not for another moment.

Axel gave a nod. Xigbar picked the woman up over his shoulder before they RTC’d.

**~-----------~**

“Demyx. Are we bad people?” Ryon finally spoke in the Realm.

Demyx shook his head. He didn’t believe they were ‘bad’ exactly or ‘evil’…just incomplete beings. “Evil? Nah. I don’t believe we are. We’re ‘stuck’ in between light and dark-at least that’s what Xigbar explained to me.”

Ryon frowned. Shaking his head. “What we did was evil though…maybe Xemnas is to.”

“Now THAT’S off the wall,” Axel gave him a poke in the head. “Our leader’s a great guy.”

“But, if that’s the case then why…why did I feel pain when we burned down that village?” Ryon gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tight enough to draw blood from the fingertips. His breathing uneven. “That woman. She trusted us and we…we betrayed her in the worst way imaginable.”

“You really need to let go of your conscience.” Demyx told him bluntly.

“I’m not like that though!” Ryon gripped his head. “I…Can’t forget things easily. Not like that.”

Xigbar was surprised by the kid’s outburst. “You alright kiddo? There’s been a different look in your eyes lately…”

 _No. No I’m not alright damn it. I’m…I’m so confused. And that dream I keep having isn’t helping at all! Let’s just go. Leave the Organization so we can all lead normal lives! I just want to go back home_ Now THAT’S what he wanted to say but he didn’t dare say it out loud. Although he was starting to grow heavy homesickness. Remembering his friends. Those care free days before the Darkness came and took him away. Eating at his heart.

“Nothing,” Ryon finally sighed. Ignoring the concerned look Demyx gives him. “Let’s just go back to the castle already.”

When they arrived at the castle they were automatically congratulated by Saix and Xaldin of a job well done reporting instantly to Xemnas. Ryon averted his gaze elsewhere when Xemnas spoke his ‘well dones’ to the quartet glancing down at Soryoya’s body.

“She has a strong heart indeed this woman does. What was her name again?” Xemnas asked.

“Soryoya.” Xigbar commented. “She was the leader.”

“Then I shall present Soryoya when she awakens.” He took the woman leaving again.

Ryon tried ignoring the sharp look Xemnas shot his way…did he perhaps see through his inner struggle? “I’m told when a darkened heart is released the Nobody becomes a horrid creature.” Xigbar stated. “A monster to put it simply, their original form is gone. Xemnas said he has no need for monsters…or at least not yet.”

That thought caused Ryon’s stomach to churn. Looking with a mortified expression. “So since she’s human now…she’ll become a monster later?!” His hand was shaking at his side.

“The light banished from her. The darkness can’t enter the heart once the light’s gone. She’ll be okay Spike.”

That still did not ease Ryon. Xemnas he could tell was a man whom would sacrifice to get what he wants no matter the cost even if it meant taking lives in the process.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I used the scenes that Roxas would originally have but changed it up to somehow fit with Ryon's storyline instead of just blatantly copying the scene you know? By the way: ....Nah I'm not even gonna warn you ha. You should know prior to reading this that it won't be all 'sunshine and rainbows' considering it's, well a Nobody story. 
> 
> So yeah. 
> 
> See you for now <3


	5. Coma

Months had passed. Nothing exciting had been going on. Demyx and Ryon had more time to spend with one another since Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion locked themselves in the lab working on the new Heartless. Demyx didn’t understand why, but he felt flattered greatly Ryon liked spending his time off with him.

Since Ryon had been in what could only be described as a ‘mood’, Demyx decided to take him out and explore some worlds together. Why the hell not right? They’d see how other people lived their lives and so Demyx could get a gist of how Ryon lived his.

They were now currently in Twilight Town for a while.

“Move it Pence!” A voice suddenly called out.

“Hey wait up!” Another panted.

Ryon turned to see two boys and a girl. He knew them instantly as his old friends Hayner, Pence and Olette yet he knew if he had to hold himself back.

“Last one there has to buy the winner ice cream!” Hayner called out.

Olette tossed him a smirk. Placing her hands on her hips. “Oh sure. _Now_ you tell us.”

Pence gave Hayner a stern look. “Yeah that’s really not fair Hayner!”

“Better get flyin before you end up buying!” Hayner let out a laugh as the other two proceeded to chase him.

Demyx blinked curiously as they ran past looking down at Ryon. “Those guys were your friends?”

“Yeah,” Ryon breathed out. Feeling some old memories beginning to rush back. “Hayner. Pence and Olette…We used to hang out together all the time. Back when I had a heart then.” He curled his hand over to where his heart used to be. “My heart…” He sighed softly.

Demyx lightly patted his shoulder. “C’mon. How about before we leave we get that ice cream stuff Axel, Roxas and Xion seem to like.”

Ryon blinked before grinning wide at the thought. Nodding his head eagerly. “Sure. It’s too bad Xigbar’s working though…we should all have it together next time.”

**~----------~**

They sat atop the Clock Tower. Ryon gave a try of his ice cream yet found he didn’t like it as much-it was too cold and too sweet for his liking. Instead, he talked absent mindedly to Demyx while focusing on his three old friends chasing one another down below.

Then his foot begins to slip…and he finds himself falling.

 

**~----------~**

Demyx made no haste rushing into Ryon’s room calling out his name. Yet when he arrived he found Xigbar leaning against the door-motioning Demyx to quiet hearing voices on the other side.

“Will they awake from this?” A deep voice sounded. There was not a question of a doubt it belonged to Xemnas.

“I am told Roxas and Ryon will return-when the heroes are stripped of their memories.” The other voice belonged to Saix. Another that was easily recognizable.

“Xion has gained her power of the Keyblade. She can fill their places for the time being.”

Demyx and Xigbar shared a questionable look with one another. What in blazes were they going to make her do? Why does it involve the Keyblade? Neither of the Nobodies had any idea what was going on through their leader’s heads. The door slowly creaked open quickly hiding behind it.

Once they had left Ryon’s room Demyx and Xigbar slipped inside. Ryon looked so at peace…as if nothing had happened.

“Ryon,” Xigbar muttered. Shaking his head. “What’s going on with you kiddo?”

“Something’s up with him and Roxas.” Demyx muttered in reply. Clenching his fists tight at his sides. As they watched their friend sleep in peace, Demyx did not understand what came over him yet he finds himself on his knees-gripping Ryon’s cold hand tight around his. “Why did this have to happen?” He spoke through gritted teeth. “It’s…It’s not right. You and Roxas…You shouldn’t be laying here like this.”

Then a firm hand is soon placed over his shoulder. Glancing up he finds it to be Xigbar. “Ryon’s tough. He’ll make it out of this…whatever the heck it is. Roxas will to. Ryon wouldn’t want to see you like this would he?”

Demyx glanced at Ryon’s sleeping form then back at Xigbar sighing softly. “Guess not.” He muttered. Finally letting go of Ryon’s hand.

**~----------~**

Roxas and Ryon continued to sleep the next few days. Instead of going to his room, Demyx went straight to Ryon’s softly strumming his Sitar. Xigbar stopped by on several occasion along with Axel after they visited Roxas.

The next day as Demyx goes to check on Ryon again, he’s surprised to hear Xion in his room. Her voice soft and calm as she speaks.

“I went to another world again today, Ryon. It was so beautiful…I left some sea shells for you when you wake up. Roxas to. They’re really pretty I’ve been making a collection out of them…I hope you can join me next time. Please get better. Okay?”

When Xion walked out she let out a small gasp at the sight of Demyx.

“Oh! Demyx right? You scared me…I-I wasn’t being cruel to Ryon. I was only-.”

Demyx raised one hand up to ease her. “No you’re fine,” his gaze travelled to the sea shells that laid cluttered beside Ryon’s pillow. “You have quite a lot of those. Don’t you?”

Xion gave a shy nod. Caressing one gently in her coat pocket. “Yes. I didn’t want you to think I was trying to flirt with him or anything. I know how much he means to you.” She gave him a kind smile.

The older Nobody blinked, taken aback by her remark arching a brow. _Huh? What the heck’s she talking about? I-I mean yeah Ryon means a lot to me but…it’s almost as if she’s indicating I have a ‘thing’ for him_ he almost scoffed at the thought. He was a Nobody. Nobodies did NOT have hearts or feelings. What a foolish thing for Xion to think. Then again she was still technically a young girl right?

Young ones tended to have thoughts older ones like him didn’t understand. Fantasies.

He blinked in surprise however feeling something placed in his hand. Glancing down he saw it was a sea shell tilting his head to the side then back up at Xion’s gentle smiling face. He closed his hand around it, grinning a good natured grin before ruffling her hair.

“Heh. Thanks kid…I’m sure Ryon’ll love them. Or something close to love anyway.”

Xion nodded, giving him one more smile as they went their separate ways.

**~----------~**

_“Knew I’d find you snoozing down here.”_

Ryon slowly cracked one eye opened. His vision blurred and his head no longer ached like before he passed out.

“Ryon!” He was then tackled in a hug, chuckling when he realized it was Demyx and Roxas. Xigbar merely tossed him a grin from his spot in a room.

“Demyx…guys….What’s going on? What happened to me?”

Their smiles dropped as Xigbar sighed. “Come on. Let’s head to Sunset Hill. We’ve got a lot to discuss Spike.”

The sun’s rays shined down on Ryon’s face as he, Demyx and Xigbar sat together on Sunset Hill in Twilight Town. A low, waning moon could be seen hovering in the never ending Twilight casting a soft glow.

“You’ve been out of it for weeks.” Xigbar explained.

“Roxas woke up shortly before you did.” Demyx said next.

“No wonder I feel like a zombie.” Ryon muttered earning a snicker from Demyx. Still not understanding why he and Roxas were knocked out like that.

“Oh yeah!” Demyx shuffled in his pocket taking out the sea shell Xion gave him. “This is for you by the way: Xion wanted me to give it to you. She says you can hear the ocean through it.”

Xigbar muttered something about how cheesy it sounded raising his hands in defense at the glare Demyx tossed his way. Ryon laughed at their usual antics, holding the shell up to his ear. As soon as he closed his eyes, he indeed could hear the calming sound of waves lapping against the shore. A beautiful orange sun setting over the horizon seeming to glisten over the crystal clear watery surface.

**~--------~**

Xemnas had summoned everyone by the time the three Nobodies returned. Ryon walked up the slope to the Altar of Naught, standing in between Roxas and Xion. Xemnas stood on Roxas’s right.

“The time has arrived,” he began. Arms raised to the sky. “And at long last we have gathered our collection of hearts.”

Ryon felt Roxas nudge his shoulder in a light manner motioning the other Nobody to gaze up at the sky. A glorious heart shaped moon hung in the darkened skies.

Kingdom Hearts.

A strange rush of anger swelled inside of him. Xion whispered lowly. “Are you alright?” She asked sensing his discomfort.

“Yeah. M’fine.” He muttered.

“Hearts are full of rage and bliss…. Hatred and Sadness…” Xemnas continued.

 _You’re lying. Hearts are more than just rage and sorrow…so much more_ Ryon wants to say yet keeps his mouth shut.

“There, shining down upon all of us is the crystallization of many hearts. Kingdom Hearts.”

A giant pain soon swells in Ryon’s head. It’s so intense that Roxas and Xion have to hold him up. From the small audience Demyx could be seen making a move to go and help only to be held back by Xaldin and Xigbar.

The smirk Marluxia bears on his face makes Ryon’s stomach churn and more so at Xemnas’s.

“Get me out of here,” he whispered. “Please…I just want to leave.”

They slowly and carefully lead him out.

A dream.

Ryon was soon dreaming. About the same boy who looked almost exactly like him.

_“I need you Ryon….You’re my key. My key to being me again….Please don’t forget me.”_

_Ryon…._

_Ryon…._

_Ryon?_

His eyes soon open and he finds Demyx leaning over him with concerned, Cyan blue eyes. “Demyx…Hey.” He rubbed his own eyes, trying to sit up only to have Demyx gently have him lay back down.

“Nu-uh. You’re too weak to get up right now. Just rest for a while. And what the hell happened back there? You almost scared me and even Xigbar to death.”

Ryon tenderly touched the side of his head. “I don’t know,” he murmured. “When Xemnas started going on about Kingdom Hearts…my head just…I had a bad feeling. I felt angry. Really, really angry. That heart in the sky. It just. I don’t like the sound of it at all Dem.”

Demyx scratched the back of his head. A thoughtful expression crossing his face.

“Demyx. What’s going on with me? Am I finally going insane?”

“Gosh are you asking the wrong guy,” Demyx chuckled softly. “I don’t have a clue man sorry. Wish I could help you.”

They spent the next few moments staring at one another. Demyx hadn’t realized how clue he was until he pulled away clearing his throat. Ryon trying to hide the red hue crossing his face. “Uh. Anyway Blue: Hate to be the bearer of more bad news but Saix’s gonna send you out on another mission soon.”

“Are you kidding me?” Ryon groaned. “I pass out and he wants me to work still? What a drag.”

“Xiggy tried convincing him to let you rest but, heh, you know how Saix is.” Demyx gave a playful pout though. “He’s never done that for me though,” he replied. “I think you’re really warming up to the old timer.”

Ryon chuckles and grins. “So where am I heading again?”

“Beast’s Castle. He wants you and Roxas to check it out one more time.”

“Got it. Just give me a few yeah?”

“Sure thing!”


	6. Six

Demyx in what one could only deem as a ‘mood’. The poor guy moped around the castle like a lost puppy while Ryon was out on a mission in Agrahbah again. Namine was really the only one he talked to and Xigbar.

“I hope Ryon’s okay,” The Sitar user muttered, strumming lightly on the instrument. “It’s…different without him around.”

The younger girl tilted her head to the side in a curious manner. A stray strand of pale blond hair falling in her eyes pushing it to the side. “Different?” She questioned. “How so?” For as long as she had known Demyx (and it was not for long) she could sense that he was quite different from the others.

And he always tended to act like this when Ryon was gone on a mission.

Demyx lifted his head up. He was not sure _what_ he had been feeling or thinking. Vexen could not even figure it out. “I don’t have a clue,” he muttered again. Rubbing the back of his neck. “I just know that when Ryon’s gone I really-.”

“Miss him?”

He nodded slowly.

Namine all but smiles at this yet when she looks away from Demyx returning to her drawing does she frown with worry. She had heard of Ryon’s and Roxas’s comatose states earlier and Ryon’s fainting spell when Xemnas introduced the Nobodies to Kingdom Hearts.

Demyx really had no idea…just how much it will really hurt him later on. For getting too close to Ryon.

**~----------~**

The Anttion burst from the sand once more. Its eyes glowing yellow with its sights set on the Nobody as Ryon panted heavily trying to maneuver the numerous bombs the damn thing kept popping out.

“Screw you Saix!” Ryon hollered to no one. “You’re trying to get me killed aren’t you?!”

All he wanted was to take this bastard out and go back to the castle. Back to Demyx and the others. He summoned his Omega weapon and just began striking the thing left and right at every angle. He cried out as an explosive block yet again flies down at him sending the Nobody flying. Ryon lifted his hand to his temple flinching seeing minor red droplets on his black gloved hand.

_Okay. No more playing around_

The Antiion’s roar sounded to him like that of a mocking laughter in which Ryon’s eyes all but twitched in a feeling beyond that of aggravation. He sprinted forward. His Omega weapon raised leaping into the air. With a powerful battle cry Ryon strikes his Omega weapon straight into the Antiion’s neck. The Heartless roared, eventually falling onto its side. Ryon almost collapsed to his knees with beads of sweat just dripping from his face and hair. A shimmering red heart was then lifted out of the creature’s body.

Rejoining the others.

With Kingdom Hearts.

Ryon scowled as he scooped up some of the sand in his hands. Squeezing it tight. Imagining it were Saix…or Xemnas’s necks. Shaking his head he slapped his face to snap out of it. Calming himself down heading back to Agrahbah once more.

"How did things look?" Jasmine asked Aladdin. Ryon hid himself in a darkened corner of an alley where he could RTC.

"Eerily quiet. There are definitely fewer Heartless out there than before." Aladdin said.

“You make it sound like a bad thing!” Jasmine said with a chuckle. Now we can finally relax a little."

“Or we can at least focus on getting the city rebuilt.”

"I'd say that's another case closed!" a voice boomed.

“HOLY-!” Ryon covered his mouth instantly as he ducked low as possible. Keeping himself hidden from Aladdin and Jasmine’s searching eyes. “Genie?!” He hissed, whipping around to face the ever so cheerful blue genie.

"Oh, stop. I'm not that scary." Genie said. "Are you trying to give me a complex?"

“You could’ve given me a heart attack!” Ryon breathed out in relief. His voice still in that of a whisper.

"Say where’s your other buddies" Genie asked. "I'm glad to see Al's doin' all right. Now I can enjoy the rest of my vacation free of worries!"

“Why don’t you say hello to him? And…It’s just me today.” Ryon sighed, still nerved of the fact Saix sent him out on a mission like that. If he had the guts or the nerve Saix would get an ear full from him.

"Nobody ever told you that three's a crowd?" Genie cocked his head to the pair. "Well, it's time for the crowd to clear out!"

“Uh…Sure?” Ryon blinked and nodded. Rubbing the back of his neck. “How’d you guys meet by the way?”

"It's a loooong story, amigo. Long, long ago, before time was time..."

“N-Nevermind,” Ryon said with a sheepish smile. “I uh, I should get going now anyway. Have to report back to my boss.”

“Awwww.” Genie slumped his shoulders. "Okay, then. This time, it's so long for real!"

Once Genie and Carpet had fled Ryon stepped through the darkened portal that just now appeared when the two had left.

**~---------~**

 

When Ryon returned he was downright tired. Every ounce of his energy had been zapped after the last battle he fought. He wasn’t sure how he was able to walk on two legs without collapsing on the spot.

And he made the biggest mistake of giving Larxene a greeting when he saw her. Unfortunately she showed him her fury…a truly horrendous tantrum.

It was no wonder she earned the nickname ‘The Savage Nymph’.

When Ryon first worked with her she yelled and belittled him at every opportunity she had. Roxas warned him of her temper and mood swings yet did Ryon listen? Apparently not.

“Man Larxene’s scary when she’s mad,” Ryon muttered with a cringe. The slap she gave him still lingered on his face in the form of a bright red hand print that still stung. “I was only asking how she was doing…then she went off on me.”

“Some girls are like that,” Demyx said with a shrug. “Must be those hormone things.”

Axel chuckled lightly. “Guess she thinks she still has feelings despite being a Nobody.”

Luxord gave a shake of his head. “That still gave her no right to treat young Ryon the way she did hormonial or other-wise.”

“Wait,” Ryon began blinking. Tilting his head. “I thought Nobodies were frozen in time. Don’t we stop aging? How would Larxene-?”

“She could still very well be.”

Demxy and Ryon looked at one another with a shudder of fright. Larxene had gradually managed to scar them both emotionally and mentally in numerous ways. And with the possibility of her having…hormones it made it all the more terrifying.

“Marly’s lucky,” Demyx muttered with a huff. “She doesn’t seem to mind hanging with him. Or Zexion.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call him a friend of hers,” Axel chimed in. “He’s barely around as is. Always has a bored expression on his face.”

Ryon was still nerved at the slap she gave him. Rubbing the mark tenderly. “Still can’t believe she slapped me. I was only trying to be nice.”

“Hell hath no fury.” Luxord pointed out.

Ryon gave him a look. “I don’t think that fits for this case, Luxord. I didn’t even say anything nasty to her.”

“Perhaps she simply didn’t want you to try and get to know her,” Luxord stated. “Some are like that: Comfortable with a small group. Must be the case for Marluxia as well.”

Ryon frowned.

It was pointless arguing about Larxene. Either he got along with her or he didn’t. Then again Nobodies really weren’t capable of holding a grudge or disdain to one another for too long. He felt cautious around Demyx at first now look where they were. As if they’d known each other for life. Ryon supposed he could try and hate Xigbar, Demyx or Roxas but why? What reason would he have for hating either of them?”

“….Kingdom Hearts.” He muttered suddenly. Pressing a hand to his head tenderly.

The other three Nobodies looked at him curiously.

“Do you think…once we get our hearts back. That, maybe some of us will soften up a bit? Be more open?”

Luxord gave Ryon an exhausted smile. “Quite a complex question you have young one. But, to answer I believe we will still be the same.”

“So Larxene’s always going to be a bitch?”

“Language,” Luxord chastised him but chuckled softly. “But that I am unsure of. It is hard to say as of now.”

“….I think I’m ready to have my heart back.”

“Most of us are.”

Ryon arched a brow. That was what he didn’t understand. Why was it so few of them were looking forward to not getting their hearts back. “Most? I would’ve thought everyone here wanted a heart.”

“That is not something I can answer, Ryon. Only they can answer such thing and even then I doubt they would tell you.” Luxord gathered up his cards from the table placing them in his pocket. “Just be cautious of Larxene and some of the others you will be working with. Remember, she won’t hesitate to lash out no matter whom you are.”

Ryon nodded in understanding. At least Xion and Namine were alright to be around. Namine may be fiery at times but she certainly wasn’t no Larxene that’s for certain.

He just hoped he wouldn’t be paired with her on another mission anytime soon.


	7. Memories

One hundred days.

It’s now been exactly one hundred days since Ryon, Roxas and Xion became members of the Organization. Although he had an insane fear of heights, when Roxas and Xion led him to the Clock Tower-their favorite spot over looking the city he wasn’t afraid anymore.

“Here’s to the next hundred days,” Roxas announced lifting his Sea Salt ice cream bar as a toast.

“Yeah!” Ryon did the same with his peppermint and Xion with her Sea Salt.

Demyx was out on another mission so unfortunately he wasn’t able to celebrate with Ryon whom tried masking his disappointment.

“It’s too bad Axel isn’t here to celebrate. Or Demyx.” Xion said.

Ryon nodded in agreement blinking curiously. “Where is Axel anyway?”

**~----------~**

Axel was in his room. His forearms resting on either of his sides holding his hands together. The door clicked open as green eyes lift up to Saix’s golden irises upon entering Axel’s room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Axel hissed. "What do you want?"

"Tell me what Xion has been doing." Saix demanded.

The pyro shrugged one shoulder. “How should I know? She’s always working with Roxas and Ryon on occasion. Not like I’m spying on her every move.”

"The two of you look pretty close. I sense the same with Demyx and Ryon…”

Axel gave the man a sharp glare shaking his head in disbelief. “You want me to spy on my friends? I think you should just go.” He snapped, turning his head away.

"Today, you and Xion will be going on the same mission." Saix said all but ignoring Axel’s demand for him to leave.

"Well, thank you, sir, for personally delivering that message to me."

"We also need you to go back to Castle Oblivion soon."

Now this caught Axel’s attention, turning to look at the Lunar Divider. “Orders of Lord Xemnas?” He asked.

"That castle hasn't given up all its secrets. One even he doesn't know of its whereabouts."

"Even he doesn't know..." Axel repeated. "You mean the chamber, right? We turned that place inside out! If it's there, we're not gonna find it just by looking."

"Then let me give you another reason. Xion comes from the castle to which Naminé can be traced,” Axel’s eyes widened now understanding why he had been chosen to go. "The place where both Naminé and Xion were born... It's practically calling out for you."

Axel chuckled seeming to have re-gained his calm stature. "Whatever. As far as the castle goes, you're the only one who really wants to go there. By finding the room that Xemnas is searching for... You would find out everything about Xemnas's true agenda. Am I right?"

Saix lifted his head. His gaze focused on their glorious Kingdom Hearts shimmering in the sky above just outside the window. "The Chamber of Repose as well as the Chamber of Waking..." he said. "Xemnas has an agenda that he hasn't told to anybody. And we are bound to find some clues in the Chamber of Waking. And once we have those clues, we'll have the upper hand for our own objectives."

"I knew the time would come when Vexen and Zexion got in your way. That's why I took the initiative..." Axel stood to his feet. "...and cleared the way to the top for you. I can handle all the dirty work. You go all the way to the top."

"You will be going on a solo mission to Castle Oblivion. Expect the orders soon." Saix turned towards the door only to pause. “I also advice to keep Xion and Ryon away from Roxas and Demyx.”

"Huh?" Axel said. "And why would I do that?"

“Ryon belongs to a very special person…a young one whom holds the power of tearing all that we know to shreds. He is one of the keys….”

A grunt soon echoed along the walls. Saix and Axel look at one another after hearing a loud ‘thumping’ as Axel pushes open the door.

“Ryon?!” He called out, finding the young Keybarer on the floor rubbing a black and blue bruise now on his forehead. A sheepish laugh escaped when he stood up staring at the other two Nobodies.

“Oh. Hey Axel…um Saix. Roxas and I were just racing and I kinda hit a wall. Did I interrupt something?”

Saix raised his hand assuring that he was alright. “No. Just a simple conversation. Now if you’re done playing around acting like children do get back to work.” He gives Ryon a cold look finally making his way down the hall.

Axel then looked at Ryon’s eyes and they widened at what he saw. Betrayl. _Crap. He heard everything…_ The Nobody took a step forward as Ryon took a step back. “Ryon….” He began but the other had already took off.

**~---------~**

Sick. Ryon felt sick to his stomach when he made sure Axel wasn’t following him. His chest was beginning to hurt. A groan escaped his lips pounding his head.

_Tell me I’m dreaming. Merlin tell me I’m dreaming. What was Saix going on about? Chamber of Waking…who’s in there? That’s so important? Who was I…Just who was I before I became a Nobody? I thought I was always me_

And Demyx. Ryon moved a hand to where his heart would be. Why did Saix want him to stay away from Demyx? They were friends. The thought of being separated killed him on the inside and out.

"Hey, Ryon!” Demyx called. At the sight of his friend Ryon tried to keep his composure the best he could. Walking over towards him and Xigbar. "You missed your amigos. Team Axel already left."

“Oh. Did they?” Ryon asked trying to make it seem like he had no idea.

"Yeah, he and Xion teamed up for the day. Which means they get to work half as hard. Which is so totally unfair."

A rumble which sounded like that of a growl sounded from his throat. He never had a chance to warn her about what was to come.

"You get to work with me, tiger." Xigbar said, flashing a grin that touched the jagged scar of his cheek.

Ryon gave him a firm look. “I wish you wouldn’t call me that.”

"Hah! You like 'kiddo' better? Or maybe you're mad because Poppet got the best nickname?" Xigbar’s yellow eye glinted. “Something tells me you’re mad because Saix has been keeping you away from your ‘boyfriend’. Better be careful or someone else might.”

Ryon typically liked Xigbar but today was not the day you wanted to mess with Ryon. He knew Xigbar was referring to Demyx. “Demyx isn’t my boyfriend!” He snapped, his brown eyes ablaze with anger.

Xigbar merely stared at Ryon before chuckling. "Anyways, today we get to go explore a new world together." Xigbar said. "Pack up, tiger, and let's get moving."

“Aye-eye cap’n.” Ryon muttered, a smirk curving his face not before getting a whack from Xigbar on the back of his head.

**~--------~**

Everything was HUGE when they arrived in the new world. A small cloud of dust formed after Ryon walked along the dirt covered grounds gazing up at the large architecture in awe. And it all seemed so…familiar to him.

"All right, let's make with the investigating and haul it back home." Xigbar said giving a roll of his shoulder.

“And what are we investigating exactly?” Ryon asked, eyes still wide as he looked at their surroundings.

"We're investigating what's to investigate. Maybe there's new recruits around." Xigbar said looking at Ryon whom appeared to be in a daze. “Doing alright Spike? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Ryon swallowed heavily as he steadied his composure. “Y-Yeah. M’fine…Just a little shell-shocked I guess. Everything’s massive. So by recruits you mean new Nobodies right?”

“Bingo. You know somebody turns into a Heartless if the darkness gets their heart, right? Look at that woman for example from that village we were at…Well, say this person's heart is strong. Real strong. Sometimes you wind up with a sort of byproduct: a Nobody. Take the strongest of those, the real cream of the crop, stick 'em in a room, and you've got us: The Organization."

“Wow. To think everyone’s an elite.” Ryon muttered.

“Elite?” Xigbar scoffed. “As if. Looked in the mirror lately? You, Poppet and Roxas are the real exceptions.”

Ryon turned his attention to Xigbar away from his surroundings. “Us? What’d you mean?”

But Heartless appeared all around the arena.

"Oops. Looks like conversation hour's over. Time to tidy up Ryon.” Xigbar summoned his sniper bows.

“What else is new?” Ryon grumbled summoning his Omega weapon.

After the Heartless were taken care of a gruff voice called from behind. “Ryon! There you are! I been waitin' for you!" Ryon turned and his eyes widened seeing a heavyset, small satyr walk towards the Nobodies.

"Beg your pardon?" Xigbar asked with one wide eye, glancing between Ryon and the satyr.

"What took you so long?! I had everything set up, and then you took off runnin'!" the satyr scolded, his eyes locked firmly on Ryon. "C'mon, hop to it. You wanna be a hero, and that takes time."

“Huh? I-I don’t-.” Ryon began feeling utterly confused. Perhaps the satyr was mistaking him…for someone else? He turned to Xigbar for help yet the other Nobody vanished.

"Herc's gonna be real glad to see you. He always said you had real potential. I could definitely see it in your moves back there. Impressive."

“Herc? Said? What?” Ryon blinked in massive confusion. Tilting his head to the side.

“C’mon don’t just stand there with that stupid look on ‘yer face! Hop to it kid: Get ready to get your hands dirty.”

As soon as the Satyr entered the building Xigbar finally returned smirking coyly at Ryon. "So, you're now moonlighting as a wannabe hero?"

Ryon gave him a stern look. “How could you leave like that?” He snapped.

"To hide, duh. In case you forgot, the Organization runs a stealth operation." Xigbar said. "Still, this worked out pretty well, wouldn't you say? Now, care to explain what the heck was going on with you and that goat thing?"

“You and me both,” Ryon said with a befuddled expression. “I have no idea what he’s-are you bailing on me?!” He snapped suddenly watching Xigbar open another dark portal.

"As if. I just don't want to get in the way of your valuable 'training'. I care about your future, Ryon.” Xigbar disappeared into the portal before Ryon could run after him.

Ryon shook his head in disbelief as a familiar feeling creeped up in his chest. He slowly placed his hand over it. He had been in this area to recon with Roxas a while back. But recon was not needed. He knew Phil-the Satyr. Herc-Hercules. He knew this area.

Megara. Aryon…

This was Olympus Coliseum.


	8. Realizations

After his training with Phil had ended, Ryon warped back to the Clock Tower. His insides boiled with anger at whom he sees, trying to keep his emotions in check not wanting to lash out at Axel. Not when Xion was here.

“Hey Ryon.” She greets with a smile.

Ryon greeted her in return yet when his gaze lands on Axel he quickly looks elsewhere muttering a thanks when his ice cream was handed to him. It was all still too much for him to comprehend. Of the fact Axel was the one who murdered the members sent to Castle Oblivion.

“So…how did it go with Xigbar?” She asked, sensing the tension between them. “Hope he wasn’t too hard on you.”

Ryon gave a shake of his head. “No. Xigbar was just fine with me. I learned quite a bit from him actually…he’s a great mentor. Where’s Roxas?”

Xion shook her head. “Late today I guess.”

The three Nobodies sat in silence staring out at the everlasting twilight. Hayner, Pence and Olette were out again chasing one another below. “You know,” Xion began. “Whenever I’m with you guys…it feels like I’ve known you from somewhere else.” She took the small seashell out of her pocket. “It’s the same when I watch the sea. Someplace by the sea…where I hear the sound of the waves…I get the feeling that I was talking with someone.”

"So you mean that... you have memories of your past?" Axel asked.

Xion shook her head. “If only but I don’t think that’s the case. What do you think?”

"Huh... I wouldn't know, either."

“You two have memories don’t you?”

Ryon nodded. “Yeah of course. Well some anyway I guess.”

"It's not like they've ever really done me any good." Axel added.

Xion looked at Ryon with her pale blue eyes. "Roxas is like us. Neither of us remembers much, huh? I wonder if you, him, myself and Demyx... had this much in common before we were Nobodies."

“So you think we knew each other as Somebodies?” Ryon questioned.

Xion all but shrugged with a smile turning to look up at the sky again.

_Wouldn’t that be nice? To know what I was really like as a Somebody. I remember Hayner, Pence and Olette so that’s a good sign right? Oh…I wish I could visit with them again. Something tells me that there’s more to some of my minor memory loss. There has to be a reason what makes me so special: And it’s got to be within the further depths of my memories_

**~-----------~**

They were all given a surprise vacation today much to Ryon’s relief. His eyes all but lit up at the notice poster placed on the window. With their day off he wanted to show Demyx and Xigbar around Twilight Town since the other Nobodies had not been in the city part of it as much.

“Woo-hoo! Go Hayner!” Olette cheered her friend on as the Nobody trio entered the Sandlot.

Ryon chuckled softly watching Hayner try to hit a new mark with his Grandstander act.

“Agh! No more…” The sandy blond complained letting out small puffs of breath, collapsing on the ground with the ball beside him. “I’m finished. Again.” He groaned out.

“Hayner that was _amazing!_ You just set another new record!” Pence cheered next.

“Great now I’m tired.”

Olette turned and her green eyes rested on Ryon, Demyx and Xigbar. “Oh. Who are…?”

 _SHIT_ The trio think in panic looking at one another wondering just how the hell they were going to get out of this one. “Hey,” Pence began with a tilt of his head. “You…Look kind of familiar,” he stated looking at Ryon. “Have we met before?”

“Huh?” Demyx arched a brow. “Um no?”

“Not you,” Pence said in a polite tone nodding to Ryon. “You.”

“Oh…” Ryon’s chest tightened. _How can they not remember me?_ He thinks with great sadness, noting the way Hayner’s glaring at the Nobodies. He always had that look if he felt you were an outsider. “Um…..No. I don’t think so. Probably just a feeling of Déjà vu.” He said with a humorless chuckle.

Olette flashed them a kind smile. She always tended to be friendly around strangers. Even welcoming. “Well my name’s Olette. Nice to meet you.”

“And mine’s Pence!” Pence said with a wide, good natured grin.

The Nobodies looked down at Hayner who ‘tchd’ and turned his head away. “Cocky little punk isn’t he?” Xigbar muttered glaring at him with his one golden eye.

“What’d you say old timer?” Hayner spat. “I dare you to say it again.”

“Why you little….”

Fortunately Demyx and Ryon managed to stop him before he could pull out his sharp shooter. “Calm down!” Demyx hissed to him. “We don’t want to make a scene.”

“Yeah Dem’s right,” Ryon hissed back. “Hayner’s always like this with newcomers.” Once Xigbar had calmed some yet grumbled something under his breath, Ryon smiled apologetically. "What are you guys doing?" He asked, pretending to not know.

"Watching Hayner here practice his Grandstander act." Pence explained.

“Grandstander?” Demyx said with a blink.

"Yeah, you keep hitting a ball in the air and try to keep it from touching the ground." Olette responded. “Hayner’s the best in town.”

“The best huh?” Ryon’s lips curved into a devious grin. A grin Demyx and Xigbar knew all too well that he was up to something.

"You new around here?" Hayner questioned approaching the Nobodies with a Struggle Bat. Memories instantly flooded Ryon’s mind at the Struggle battles he and Hayner would often participate in. “How come you and the geezer are bothering us?”

Xigbar made a threatening fist with his hand in which Ryon shot him another warning look then focusing back on his old friend. “Bothering? Really? We were only passing by.”

"Uh-huh." Hayner turned his head away as if they were but a nasty disease he didn’t want to catch. "Well, keep passing by then. We're busy here."

“Hayner!” Olette snapped giving him a nudge in the ribs. “There’s no need to be so rude. They’re not causing us any harm. "Sorry about that. I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you. He's just-"

Hayner then nodded to Ryon. “Go ahead. Let’s see your juggling act.”

"What will that prove?" Olette said.

“It won’t kill him,” Hayner placed the Struggle bat in Ryon’s hands. “Here. Give it a shot.”

"Uh... uh... okay..." Ryon said with a blink.

Pence placed the ball back on the ground. Xigbar whistled in approval as Ryon managed to strike it at least forty nine times. “Forty-nine. Not bad Spike.”

“Yeah you were great!” Pence congratulated Ryon. “I bet you can give Hayner a run for his money.”

Hayner lowered his head grumbling something incoherent at first before speaking. “C’mon. Give it one more try.”

"Er... thanks, but no thanks."

"Fine. I guess you guys are all right. Sorry for railing on you before.”

Ryon shook his head. “Nothing to be sorry for. I understand why you were cautious of us…”

"So, you said you guys were passing by,” Pence said looking at the three Nobodies. "Does that mean you have to head off soon? Because if not..."

Demyx nodded. “Actually we do have to be off somewhere soon. Can’t stay for long.”

"All right. Sorry for holding you up. We should get going, too." Hayner gives Ryon one more look however. “Are…You sure we haven’t met before?” He asked with a tilt of his head. A teasing grin across his face. “Because I never forget a cute face.”

Ryon rolled his eyes. Demyx scoffed at Hayner’s pathetic pick up line while Xigbar snickered at his reaction. “Nice one,” Ryon said grinning teasingly back. “Sorry but you’re a little too short for me.”

Hayner’s shoulders slumped as Olette playfully patted him on the back. “You’re seriously the second person who’s said that today.”

**~---------~**

Ryon returned back to Castle Oblivion with a still silently fuming Demyx and a smirking Xigbar. “Demyx don’t tell me you’re still pissed at Hayner,” Ryon said trying not to laugh. “He was only goofing around.”

“Hmph. Still don’t like the fact he tried hitting on you.” He muttered.

Then that’s when it hit him. Xigbar seemed to be thinking the same thing. “…Are you _jealous_ Water Boy?” The Freeshooter questioned.

“No way!” Demyx snapped. A red hue crossing over his face as Ryon stared quizzically at him. “Jealousy is an emotion: I do NOT have emotions! We’re Nobodies remember? No hearts.”

“….If you say so.” Ryon muttered. Stretching his arms above his head. “Oh! Xemnas was going to start my training again. Crap how could I forget? I’ll see you later Dem, Xig!”

As soon as he rounded the corner Xigbar turned to Demyx with a raised brow. “You really need to get yourself sorted kiddo.” He warned.

“Sorted?” Demyx stared with a stupefied expression. “Me? C’mon Xig, I swear. I’m not falling for Ryon. That’s not possible.” He tried explaining again.

“No you really don’t.” Xigbar scoffed. “Let me explain-.”

“There’s nothing to explain. Ryon is just a-.”

“Demyx!” Larxene’s voice snapped suddenly. The two males turned to look at their only female member with her arms crossed over her chest glaring heatedly at her male companion. “You’re either delusional, outright stupid or both for all we know. Don’t you see what the hell’s going on here?”

Demyx shook his head in confusion.

Xigbar sighs wearily. He then walks closer to the other Nobody and gives him a light flick on the forehead. “You’ve fallen for him kiddo,” he begins with a faint grin at the now stunned Demyx. “And you’ve fallen hard.”

Fallen?

Fallen….

Fallen…for Ryon?

Demyx couldn’t believe it. Hell he couldn’t _understand_ it. He excuses himself quickly from Xigbar and Larxene, rushing quickly back to his room feeling the need to sort out his thoughts. He places a hand over where his heart used to be curling it in a small fist. “I…Can’t be,” he whispered. “I don’t have a heart…how can I be falling for Ryon? Or feel jealousy if another’s with him?”

Could Xemnas have been wrong all this time then? Maybe. Just maybe, Ryon had actually been playing a role of helping him have a heart again.

He needed to speak with Ryon immediately. He needed to set things straight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little Demyx/Ryon moment here :) Just re-checked the later chapters: I have a good feeling about them definitely the more I looked them over. Comments are greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think


	9. Puppet And Failure

Demyx had tried to talk with Ryon but he immediately fled. Retreating to his next mission area along with the disheartened Xion. Actually feeling great concern, Demyx tried asking Axel or Roxas what happened yet they did not know either.

When they came back he had heard them talking or more like pleading with Saix. Roxas was apparently eaves dropping as well-shushing Demyx from saying anything not wanting to get caught.

“Oh c’mon!” Ryon snapped at Saix. Standing beside a frustrated Xion. “Just give her another chance.”

Saix merely glared down at him. Giving Ryon the coldest look Demyx had seen Saix give anyone. “We cannot afford any other chances with either of you,” he hissed. “Here I thought you had so much potential Ryon…but you’re just like Xion. Another mistake we should not have made. Utterly useless.”

The look on Ryon’s and Xion’s faces. Words could not describe what they were feeling. What they were thinking as Saix walked calmly towards the Altar of Naught. Demyx and Roxas hurried up the stairs.

“Ryon? Xion?” Demyx spoke out, tilting his head only to find Ryon’s bangs shadowing his face. And the light in Xion’s blue eyes all but dimmed to nothing.

“What happened?” Roxas tried next only to retrieve the same response.

Demyx’s eyes followed after their retreating forms. Hoods pulled over their heads. His fists clenched firm at his sides. _Great. Saix blew it: How…How could he call Ryon or Xion for that matter mistakes? Ryon’s my…well not sure if he’s a friend or-or something else yet but regardless! Anyone who takes away his smile or laugh, they’ll have to deal with me personally. Sure I’m a lousy fighter but mess with my buddy and you’ll regret it. How dare he…how dare they_

**~--------~**

Demyx couldn’t stand it. He had to know what happened to Ryon on his last mission with Xion. Despite Xigbar’s warning for him to back off the other Nobody for a while he still went off to look for him.

_Xigbar sighed in frustration rubbing his temples after Demyx continuously begged him to tell of Ryon’s location. “He’s really going to kick my ass for ratting ‘im out,” the scar faced Nobody grumbled yet proceeded in telling a furrow-eye browed Demyx. “Alright, alright. He said he was in the Land of Dragons. On some mountain top I think…Just don’t bug him too much into telling ya anything.”_

_“Did he say anything to you?” Demyx wondered looking at him with an arched brow._

_Xigbar scoffed. “As if. Spike wouldn’t utter one word like Poppet. Good luck trying ta get anything outta him kiddo.”_

The portal of darkness opened atop of the snowy mountain Xigbar told him about. His boots crunched along the heavy pure white snow looking around for any sign of Ryon. Even someone as…not bright as Demyx knew that if he called out his name it could trigger a possible avalanche-he had to be cautious. The sound carries in the mountains.

He peeked around a corner and there he was. Sitting calmly near the edge of the mountain, perhaps a little TOO close for Demyx’s liking. His black hood of his Organization coat pulled over his head.

“…..I’m sorry I ran off on you like that. Demyx.” Ryon muttered out loud. Gazing down at the Empire city just below. “I know you were only trying to help.” He let out a deep, shuddering breath when Demyx was now just beside him. “Xemnas told us there was an Organization imposter…or _imposters_. I…Messed up horribly. Xion wasn’t any better.”

“An imposter?!” Demyx almost shouted yet covered his mouth quickly. “An imposter?” He hissed in a softer tone.

Ryon nodded. “Xion and I were ordered to take them out. We were defeated to say the least…Saix was so ticked at us. He called us mistakes.”

The memory of that scene burned deep within Demyx. Never had he been so angry at Saix in his time with them. “Don’t listen to him,” he grabbed Ryon gently by the shoulders pulling the hood off of his head. “You’re NOT a mistake and neither is Xion.”

Ryon gave a faint grin, giving Demyx’s hand that was on his shoulder a squeeze. “I’m alright Demyx. You honestly think I’m going to let that jerk get to me?”

Demyx nodded. But many questions were forming. Organization imposters? What was going on the outside? Hell what was going on _inside?_

“…How ‘bout you and I team up again?” Demyx suggested with a grin. “That way we could split our work and share it.”

“You know I think I’d-.” Ryon was cut off. The two look around in utter confusion as everything began to shake and the mountain rumbled beneath their feet.

“Oh….”

“Mother of….”

The snow boulders began to fall. There was no time to summon a portal, they had to put it simply run like mad. Gripping onto one another tight seeing as it was difficult running through snow. Ryon soon spots a small cave but big enough for at least two people to dive into and take cover just in time as the snow passes them by.

“That,” Ryon said in between pants as they crawl out of their hiding spot. “Was…Too…Close.”

“You alright?” Demyx panted, brushing snow off of his hair.

“I think so. Yourself?”

“Amazing as ever.”

Ryon rolls his eyes before laughing at the typical Demyx reply as the other Nobody merely grins at the sound of his laughter. One that he vowed to never again have someone take away from him.

**~---------~**

Demyx and Ryon took out a large quantity of Heartless while in the Underworld located on Mt. Olympus. Light pink barriers prevented the Nobodies from escaping. An Armored Body then made its appearance when the weaker Heartless were taken care of.

“Alright. You know what to do Ryon?” Demyx asked.

Ryon nodded readying his Keyblade gripping it tight. The Armored Body raised its fist with a pulse of dark aura covering it completely. Ryon jumped out of dodge and Demyx fired back unleashing a powerful blast of water slamming the Armored Body into the wall. Ryon then uses Aero to make it float in the air leaving it immobile.

He raised his Keyblade plunging it in the back of the Armored Body. It squirmed and shook before bursting, withering away into dark dust. Ryon and Demyx collapsed to the ground, out of breath watching as the pink heart floated upward joining its brothers in Kingdom Hearts.

“Nice work,” Ryon said. “I think this calls for something sweet.”

Demyx nodded giving him a grin.

**~----------~**

It was just the two of them as they returned to Twilight Town back at Sunset Hill. Demyx took a bite out of his sweet-salty ice cream glancing at Ryon. The light seemed to return back in his eyes. But for how long?

“Ryon…” He spoke up finally. “Please. Tell me what happened.”

Ryon’s eyes began to shake.

“They were at Beast’s Castle. The two imposters. Xemnas sent Xion and I to rid of ‘em…but they were too strong. Way too strong. One of them even wore a blind-fold over his eyes.”

 _“_ A _blindfold?”_

Ryon nodded. Clenching his fist tight. “Xion…He called her Keyblade a sham. The one wearing the blindfold…his partner looked at me next, saying I was weak. That I held no strength…” Demyx placed his free hand calmly over Ryon’s shaken fist. “Kingdom Hearts…is it really worth it in the end?”

“Of course. So we can get our hearts back.” Demyx nodded.

“But are hearts really all that important?”

Demyx had thought this many a time before. It was really the only thing they were capable of thinking of or dream about. “I…I’m not sure.”

“I’ve been having the strangest of dreams lately,” Ryon continued. His ice cream now reduced to a melted puddle. “Very strange…I don’t wake up afraid from them. It’s almost like…an old friend is calling out to me. Reaching for my help.”

A small smile played about on his lips as he ruffled Ryon’s hair lightly. “Xigbar said you, Roxas and Xion were a special group.”

“Isn’t special supposed to be bad?”

“No way!” Demyx squeezed Ryon’s hand. “Saix and the others are wrong about you guys: They don’t…See you the way Xigbar and I do. You’re so much more than what they think you are.”

Demyx was more than surprised seeing a tear slide down Ryon’s face. His lips quivering. He stood up, trying to stop Ryon from leaving yet the other Nobody had already gone. The puddle of his melted ice cream dripped down off the edge of the hill.

_Ryon you little idiot…I wish you knew how much it hurts me seeing you tear yourself down. Call me a sap but I…I really care about you. More than you could possibly know. I wish I could see inside your mind, to wipe your pain away_

A groan escaped his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck sighing heavily. “Oh the joys of being a Nobody.” He muttered.


	10. Love

For some reason Ryon was more than thrilled to go to Beast’s Castle again. At first he was rather nervous about the rather…dark looked it held but now he was becoming curious about the Beast, Belle and the servants. The corridor of darkness resulted in him landing in the Ballroom. As soon as he entered the Beast’s ferocious war echoed all around. He was honestly surprised he didn’t piss himself on the spot.

His legs finally stopped trembling. “W-What’s going on with him this time?” Ryon muttered.

As he left he found that black and white x’s were placed blocking him from entering certain areas. The only area that wasn’t blocked had been the front door but the minute he opens the doors another growl sounds throughout the area.

“Son of a.....shit does he have lungs on him.” Ryon muttered out loud.

When he walks up the stairs he’s greeted by a very strange and shocking sight. In the center of the courtyard the Beast could be seen laying on the ground. With wide eyes of worry and genuine concern he jogged towards him.

“Hey! A-Are you alright uh, sir?” He asked kneeling on his knees. _Oh that’s a stupid thing to ask. Of course the poor guy’s not alright_ Ryon mentally scolded himself.

The Beast all but let out a groan of a growl. A frightening, nervous chill coursed its way down his spine. Ryon ran out onto the bridge and he almost screamed at what he would be facing next. A giant. No. A colossal Inferno that nearly took up half the bridge greeted him. “Oh just my rotten luck,” he spat, whipping out his Keyblade. “Another giant freak I have to destroy huh? Well bring it on!”

With that he charged at his target. Yet all the while he fought, memories entered his mind…of the blindfolded stranger and his cloaked hooded companion. A sharp pain caused him to hiss out, gripping the side of his head giving the Inferno time to smack him out of the way.

A feral snarl sounded, wiping hair out of his face cringing at the way his knees wobbled and seeing blood stain his hands having been scraped against the cobblestone. The Inferno opened its large mouth shooting giant bombs. Ryon gasped, managing to roll out of the way before they could incinerate him alive. An idea soon comes to him.

_I hope I don’t regret this_

Running straight towards the bomb he takes a leap into the air pushing his feet off of it. The bomb exploded resulting in him soaring through the air.

“Whoooooooooooa!” He flailed about. With a quick movement he managed to land on top of the Heartless panting heavily but he has no time to rest. Ryon can see that the creature is becoming frustrated and angry. Doing whatever it could to shake him off. “Whoa! Easy fella, easy.” With an annoyed grunt, he slammed his hand on top of it.

“….Uh-oh.”

Its giant wheels rolled around, unattached. Light began to swirl around the creature. He cried out as he fell, face planting on the bridge groaning upon impact. With a shake of his head, he rolled on his bottom watching the Heartless’s pink and red heart rise up into the sky.

"No! Oh, no!" Belle’s voice called out suddenly as she races up from the stairs. Ryon immediately hides himself in the shadows. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"Belle... Get back inside... It's too dangerous." Ryon hears the Beast utter out.

"I'm taking you with me."

"No... I have to stop... those things..."

"But they're gone. You don't have to fight any more."

The Beast nodded. Looking at the young woman in surprise. "Good... That's good. I managed to keep them from... getting in..."

"Please- you must stop doing this. It's too much." Although Ryon could not see her face he could assume she was crying for her voice broke in between her pleads. "If something were to happen to you... I don't know what I'd..."

"Belle... I couldn't bear to see you... or the others hurt. A master protects his castle... I don't want to lose you."

"I'm right here."

Ryon smiled faintly at the touching moment. From what Xaldin came to conclusion he was wrong. It wasn’t the rose Beast was terrified of losing…it was Belle. And the servants. Now it all became clear to him.

"Feh. Cloying nonsense."

A startled scream almost sounded from Ryon yet he closes his mouth quick, turning around to find Xaldin behind him. “W-What are you doing here?”

"That's none of your concern." Xaldin tossed a sneering look at Belle. “Loving a beast? How truly pathetic.”

“….Love.” Ryon muttered. “That’s an emotion right?”

Xaldin nodded lowly. The one deluding those two as we speak. They think the power of love will save them? That's the stuff of poetry, not practicality."

“I think you’re wrong.” He dared to speak out causing the older Nobody to glower down at him. “Love sounds more powerful than you think.”

Xaldin all but shook his head. Giving Ryon a warning look. “It’s too bad that is something you nor I will ever grasp…The love between them will wither and die. Love never lasts." He began walking away from a sneering Ryon. “Come now boy. Let’s not dawdle. We’ve no further business here.”

Ryon shook his head. No further business? What the hell? He was here for what-three/four minutes and all he did was scold Ryon about love?

Before he left into the dark portal, Ryon can’t help but look back at the Beast and Belle. As he watched perhaps longer than he intended to…the concept of love was something familiar to him. In his Somebody life blinking as he tried re-calling. Placing a hand where his heart would have been.

**~-----------~**

“Hey….Demyx?”

Ryon asked as the two wandered around Twilight Town after their missions were over. The Sitar using Nobody stared down at him curiously. “What’s up Blue?”

Ryon paused. Unsure of how to ask as he tilts his head to the side. “What does…love mean to you? Or when you were a Somebody?”

Demyx looked at him with a wide-eyed expression. He swallowed heavily. “E-Excuse me?”

“Today. When I went to Beast’s Castle…gosh Dem. You should’ve been there. The love the Beast had for Belle was so powerful, you could feel it all around the area. You’re going to think I’m nuts,” he began with a chuckle. “But I got this weird feeling in my chest. A deep feeling.”

The Keybarer turned to look back up at a now slightly uncomfortable Demyx. “Well…” Demyx muttered softly. “You. You need a heart to love, Ryon. Nobodies-.”

Ryon cut him off. He was starting to become tired of being reminded of the fact he didn’t have a heart. “Yeah, yeah I get it. You need a heart to feel: But you and I have a strong connection don’t we?”

“That’s only because we’re best friends.” Demyx declared.

“But there’s a different kind of love,” Ryon continued. “There’s love best friends have. Where they care for one another talking and laughing together, then there’s that other love that’s…more special. The kind Beast and Belle have. When you’re willing to do anything for the person you care about. Don’t…You feel that way sometimes? About us?”

Demyx couldn’t lie to him but he does regardless. There was no denying, since the day Ryon first joined the Organization that he felt some kind of pull towards him. Instead he only shrugs, looking around at the numerous buildings.

“…Do you think. When we have our hearts, we could love Somebody? Or…each other?”

At that line Demyx swallowed again. Still looking forward he pats Ryon’s hair in a light manner. “Once we have our hearts. We’ll be able to do all kinds of things….. “I think I’m starting to look forward to having my heart back again.” Ryon said softly.

The duo carried on in silence returning back to the castle.

 


	11. Fate

Ryon couldn’t believe it when Roxas told him Xion was in an ‘eternal’ slumber. It also didn’t help of the fact Saix called her a ‘thing’. He couldn’t help but silently listen as Roxas argued with the ‘Lunar Divider’. His blood boiling each time Saix spoke.

“Your comrade will not waken. You cannot help her.”

Roxas whom was always usually so calm and quiet actually snarled at Saix. “Xion’s my friend. I need to be there for her! You can’t stop me!” Shoving his way past Saix pacing towards the door.

“What do you care? The creature is broken. Nothing can be done.”

 _“Don’t you dare call her that!!”_ Roxas hollered actually causing Ryon to jump a few feet off the ground.

“I will call that ‘thing’ whatever I please. How Xion is dealt with should be of no concern to you.”

“If you even think about treating Xion like she’s a piece of garbage ever again you’ll have to deal with me!” Roxas cried, summoning his Keyblade to emphasize. “Xion is important to me…more important than your precious Kingdom Hearts!”

The name brought another pain to Ryon’s head once more. Nearly falling to his knees as he steadies himself against the wall, swallowing nervously when Roxas storms passed him heading for Xion’s room.

_The heck was that all about? I knew Saix could be callous but that was just-_

“Ryon.” Saix’s voice echoed as the blue haired Nobody ‘eeped’ in surprise. “Come out of your hiding place…I know you were eavesdropping.”

“Crap.” Ryon groaned inwardly, trudging slowly towards Saix. Although he appeared to be calm on the outside, Ryon knew all too well how furious he was at Roxas on the inside. “Y-You called. Saix? And I do apologize…sir. I just happened to be walking by when-.”

Saix held his hand up. “No. You’re fine, Ryon. For now…You’re to go to another world. Do not disappoint me again.”

His glare was powerful. A true alpha male as Ryon nodded bowing out of respect as he leaves Saix’s presence.

**~-------------~**

Dreaming again…or which part of it was the dream?

_The other boy grinned faintly when Ryon approaches him. “You remember me now. Right Ryon? I mean, we practically wear the same face.”_

_“I think so…You’re…him right? The boy I’ve been seeing. Aryon?”_

_Aryon’s eyes lit up. His heart skipped a beat seeing his other half finally beginning to remember, but, when he sees his perplexed expression his smile faltered._

_“What’ve they done to you?”_

_“Huh? The Organization? Nothing. I’ve been treated well.” Ryon explained. He swallows however when Aryon stepped forward. Examining his face tilting his head to the side studying the Nobody._

_“You’re sure it’s wise to trust ‘em?”_

_Ryon tried to look away from Aryon’s sudden hard stare yet finds he could not. “Well I haven’t been harmed. Demyx and Xigbar are with me also, I feel safe with them. But the others I…guess I do have suspicions of.”_

_Aryon places his hands behind his head. “Better trust those instincts of yours kid. They’re bad news.”_

_“Bad? They’re not bad. They’re just incomplete is all…”_

_Aryon seethed and Ryon flinches, getting close to Ryon. “You don’t think all the millions of innocent hearts they’re taking, like that woman’s is ‘bad’? You’re either really dumb, naïve or both if you think what Xemnas, Saix and some of the others are doing isn’t bad at all.”_

_Ryon opened his mouth to argue that he was wrong only to close it quickly. Lowering his gaze to the ground._

_“Don’t worry though. Once your true memory is back it’ll all be clear to you.”_

_“Wait! What do you mean when my memory’s back?! I thought….Aryon!”_

_But he received no answer. Only cold darkness greeted him. Soon the scene changes into that of a blinding white room. Two large egg shaped pods could be seen and Namine stands in front of them both. She wears an expression of deep worry. Xemnas enters the room soon after._

_“You’re struggling aren’t you?” Xemnas spoke standing by her side._

_The girl nodded to the pods. “A Nobody is…trying to interfere I think.”_

_“One of my own?”_

_“I’m trying to piece their memories back, but I fear some of them may have been lost. If that were the truth I would not be able to finish…if that were to happen they would find others.”_

_“Oh I believe they can do without a memory or so.”_

_Namine shook her head. As arguable as ever. “But what if those memories are the key?”_

_"Naminé..." the man said. "You are a witch who has power over Sora's and Aryon’s memories and those connected to them. Are you seeing something I cannot?"_

_Namine glanced up at Xemnas with fear clouding her blue eyes. “If her memories become theirs…I worry that she won’t survive.”_

_“She?”_

_The scene vanished._

_Ryon walks up to the eggs Sora and Aryon are inside, placing his hand on the things they are inside of._

_“Sora…Aryon.”_

**~------------~**

Ryon awoke quickly. His chest rising up and down as he looked around finding that he was back in his own room. “Aryon,” he whispered, glancing up to the sky outside looking up at Kingdom Hearts seeming to glow brighter each day. “You’re warning me aren’t you? What does the Organization know about me? They obviously know more then they’re showing…”

He slowly sat up. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

He knew, without a doubt that Xemnas, Saix or someone did something to take away his old memories. With those thoughts in mind he proceeded into the Grey Area.

**~---------~**

Demyx and Ryon found Xemnas after they had completed a mission demanding to know more about him and Roxas. The leader let out a heavy sigh, having a great feeling that the boy would come to question.

“Ryon. I’m sorry but I-.”

“Please sir!” Ryon managing to find his voice not backing down. “This is important. I-I think it’s time I knew…that Roxas knew.”

With another sigh knowing they would not let up with this, Xemnas finally caved. Gesturing them to have a seat on his bed.

“As you are already aware of: You-Ryon, Roxas and Namine are special Nobodies. They suffer the fact their True Selves hearts have not been devoured by the Heartless. It’s rather complicated to explain but I will do my best.

Let’s use Namine as an example. She holds no heart of her own but it exists in this dimension. Same for you, Ryon. Although the rest of us only pretend to have hearts you two hold your emotions still. It effects the other Nobodies around you. They’re drawn to those wielding strong hearts. Some are affected more than others, but when you are affected it consumes you. I feel it affecting me with Namine as, Demyx you have with Ryon…but it is only a false feeling that I’m aware of.”

Xemnas paused before he continues again.

“Now about you two. Ryon, I’m not sure why this is but Demyx and Xigbar are affected by your heart. As Axel and Xion are with Roxas.”

Demyx and Ryon share a wide-eyed expression. Now it somewhat made sense…so Ryon had a strong heart like Roxas and Namine.

“So…..that’s why me and Xigbar are so focused on Ryon. It’s because of his heart?”

“Correct Demyx.”

“But I’m still lost.”

“I knew you’d say that.”

Ryon gulped as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I-I’m not brainwashing Demyx and Xigbar somehow am I?”

“No, no young one. Not in the slightest! You and Roxas are the Nobodie’s of the Keybarers. In order to hold a Keyblade, one must have a strong heart of light and goodness. Because the Keybarer’s heart are strong they are affecting you and Roxas. It is almost as if you and Roxas have hearts although you do not. If we allow ourselves to be drawn to either of you, letting go without a care we only feel complete. Do you understand now?”

“We do.” Demyx sighed softly. So it was a false feeling then after all. But he knew it wouldn’t work with him and Ryon. Two people who couldn’t feel? Yeah. That sounds like a _wondrous_ relationship. One Hollywood would make a best-selling movie out of. A romance of a life-time they’d call it even when it wasn’t.

For the while they talked with Xemnas. In a way, Demyx found he was starting to get to know him just a little better. Ryon chimed in a few times. Still confused about Kingdom Hearts-weren’t they all? And questioning about if they knew anything else about him or Roxas.

Xemnas said nothing of course. That was predictable yet still disheartened Ryon.

As they continued to chat, things happened in the castle. Things they were not aware of.

**~------------~**

Ryon gulped when he found himself facing Xigbar and Xaldin.

“What do you two want?” He asked with a suspicious look.

“Let’s go for a little walk eh?” Xigbar asked. He grabbed his right arm, Xaldin with his left.

“Let me go! Demyx! Axel-!” Xigbar quickly covered his mouth as they drag him out into the courtyard. Upon arrival they throw him in a thick muddy puddle. “You ASSES,” he spat. Coughing out mud that got in his mouth. “The heck is this all about?”

Xigbar arched a brow. “Tell us Ryon,” he began. “Do you know what you are?”

“Of course I do. I’m a Nobody.” He replied in a snappy matter of fact tone.

“But do you know WHO’S Nobody?”

Ryon scowled. Damn it they got him there.

“Sure it does,” Xaldin stated. “You and Roxas were both chosen by fate. Yes you are the ‘Key of Light’ and he is the ‘Key of Destiny’, but, you two appear to be posing as a problem for Xemnas’s plans. Do you understand young one?” Xaldin asked. Ryon all but shakes his head though he flinches remembering the nasty look Xemnas gave him the other day. “He’s only using you two to destroy the Heartless. Remember your first mission with me?”

“But because your Keyblades are of default you couldn’t actually unlock their hearts,” Xigbar continued. “We need you, your true selves. The real Keybarers.”

“But…then that means…” He whispered. Clenching his hands tight. Now he was beginning to figure it out.

“Precisely,” Xaldin nodded. “You two were just Xemnas’s pawns. The true Keybarers. They still live.”

Ryon was floored.

He slowly raised a hand. Covering his mouth in shock at what he was just told. “What’s going to happen…to us then?” He choked out.

“We do not know,” Xaldin replied. “Roxas knows his fate…but what of you?”

Ryon for once did not know what to do.

**~---------------~**

Roxas and Ryon bobbed in silence walking down the stairs. Demyx hears a door slam. Walking out he finds Xigbar in the hall way with a just as bewildered expression on his face. He knew Ryon must have told Roxas what Xemnas really had planned with them yet he was stupefied as to what they were planning.

“…What’s up with Spike and kiddo?”

Demyx shook his head. “Beats me man. Wait! They’re talking quiet.”

“Roxas please. Just think about this for a-.”

“Forget it Ryon. Are you coming with me or not?”

“I-I….”

And that was all they heard and saw. A devious thought entered Demyx’s mind. “Shall we go spy on ‘em?”

“Don’t have to ask me twice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Roxas doesn't leave the Organization until the very end of the game but for this particular story I had him leave early for fanfic purposes. As for Ryon...I will say things won't get any easier for the poor guy. Just thought you should be aware


	12. Something Wicked

The clouds swirled above. Dark and ever so ominous in a city that does not exist: The World that Never Was. In all their time being there, neither Roxas or Ryon had once step foot in the city despite it being just below the castle.

Axel had already gotten far ahead of Demyx and Xigbar. Even gotten himself far ahead to stop them. He stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the building eyeing the Nobodies.

One with his mind made up and the other still unsure just what he was going to do.

“Where will you guys go?” He mumbled just loud enough for the two to hear. Roxas said nothing. Ryon bit the inside of his cheek. “Your mind’s made up then?” Axel sighed softly.

“Why did the Keyblade choose us?” Roxas stated out loud. “…We have to know.” He gripped Ryon’s hand tight in his.

“You can’t turn your back on the Organization!” Axel snapped suddenly. “They’ll destroy you if you get on their bad side!”

“No one would miss us.” Roxas said flatly. Sharing a blank look with Ryon. “You still going?”

From their hiding spot Demyx was conflicted. If Ryon wasn’t happy here, he didn’t want him to stay. Yet all the same, if he were to leave he wasn’t sure what he’d do. Suddenly, Ryon then lifts his head. A weak grin managing to cross his face.

“Roxas…I want to find out why the Keyblade chose me to. I…I know the Organization has done awful things. But. Something’s compelling me to stay behind. There’s still a little idiot here I have to make sure nothing bad happens to.”

Roxas merely nodded. Taking Ryon’s hand once more in his. “You’re sure about this?”

“Yes. ….Be-careful. Please Rox?”

“I will.”

And then Roxas was gone. Just like that.

Ryon gently led Axel back towards the castle with Demyx and Xigbar silently following. Upon their return Xemnas was already waiting for them. “Ah Ryon. Just the young man I wanted to see. I’ve sent Xaldin to Beast’s Castle but he has yet to return…your mission today is to search for him.”

“Um r-right. Of course sir.”

“Hey.”

Demyx lightly grabbed him by the wrist before he entered the dark portal. A faint grin on his face. “….I heard everything by the way. I’m…I’m glad you’re staying. I mean-Xigbar’s really glad you’re staying.”

Ryon all but grinned back at him. A little twinkle could be seen in his eye. “Really? Well let ‘Xigbar’ know that there was no way I was going to leave a certain idiot behind like that.” He gave Demyx a wink soon vanishing into the portal.

The Nobody rolled his eyes at the ‘idiot’ remark, rubbing the back of his neck before listening to Xemnas as to what his mission will be.

**~------------~**

_Xaldin where the heck are you man? How could anyone not notice a big, beefy guy like him?_ Ryon wondered as he kept an eye out for any possible signs of the taller and bigger Nobody. After wandering through the secret tunnels, as soon as he entered the ballroom he blinked finding Belle looking out the window. A solemn look on her beautiful face.

"He just isn't himself lately... I wonder what's happened." She spoke to no one. "I'll go ask the others. Maybe they know of some way I can help."

Ryon watched her leave peeking out from behind the pillar he hid behind. _Why do I have a gut feeling Xaldin’s name is written all over this?_ He thought begrudgingly. Having a sinking feeling he knew what Xaldin was up to.

And he wasn’t liking it one bit.

When he reached the West Wing hallway he slowly peeked out seeing the candelabrum and the grandfather clock conversing with one another.

"Lumiere, the master is out of sorts- again. Have you any idea what it is this time?" the clock asked.

Lumiere shook his head sadly. "No, I am completely in the dark..." Whether that pun was intentional or not Ryon stifled a snort of laughter.

"Hmm... I wonder if it has anything to do with that stranger Mrs. Potts spotted in the castle."

“Xaldin.” Ryon whispered lowly.

“A stranger?” Lumire asked.

"Yes. She said it was a man in a black coat with black hair."

Yup. Without a doubt it was Xaldin.

"And you suspect he may have antagonized the master? Surely no one would be so foolish." Lumire questioned and declared.

"Still, the possibility remains. We must sweep the castle for signs of this man immediately!"

“Huh,” Ryon muttered. “If I find the Beast then maybe I can find Xaldin…He did seem awful intrigued by him.”

_And I’ve really got to stop talking to myself. Not a healthy habit to get into_

Having to navigate his way through the tunnels Ryon eventually made his way to the Beast’s room. The Beast could be seen pacing across the floor when he looked through the crack in the door.

"No... I won't believe it. He must have been lying." The Beast growled out loud, looking at his shimmering red rose. "Belle, betray me? He said she would take everything from me. That's not possible. I trust her!"

 _Xaldin you rotten-!_ Ryon had to hide the gasp escaping from his lips somehow. There’s no way Belle would do that to anybody. She was sweet as sugar! Ducking quickly away he went off to confront Xaldin of this matter.

“Xaldin!” He called out once he was in the courtyard. Panting heavily when he finally spotted the Nobody standing by the dark portal. “There you are. X-Xemnas sent me…to look for you.”

Xaldin sneered looking away from the young Nobody. "How presumptuous….and I see you’ve made your decision.”

“Huh?” Ryon blinked having almost forgotten their conversation nodding slowly once he remembered. “Um y-yeah. I…decided to stay after all. Now what’re you doing here?”

"Just making a few preparations."

Ryon crossed his arms over his chest. “I heard the Beast say you told him Belle would betray him soon enough. What else did you say to him?”

Xaldin smirked. "Let's just say things are about to get very interesting around here soon. A shame you've wasted your time. We return immediately."

**~-------------~**

Mt. Olympus was his next area again. Memories of his last day here flooded through his mind…and some of Aryon’s entered. Yet the more missions he had gone on lately the more suspicions and questions began to arise. Vexen had to know SOMETHING right? Perhaps after their mission was over, Ryon would try another round of questions.

The ones Xemnas gave him weren’t enough he realized as they took down more Heartless that appeared. He needed more than that.

“Something on your mind Ryon?” Vexen asked giving him a look once they arrived.

“Vexen. I know you know.” He grumbled.

“….You catch on quick.”

Ryon summoned his Keyblade. “Roxas….Xion and I….we’re all connected to each other because of Sora and Aryon. Right?”

Vexen arched a curious brow. “So you know who Sora and Aryon are?”

“Yeah. They’re really important people to the Organization.”

“You are correct young one. You and Aryon are more alike than you know.”

“But who is Aryon?! I mean who is he really?”

“Are you for certain you wish to know?”

“Yes.”

“Fine then,” He un crossed his arms taking a few steps closer to Ryon. “Aryon….is you.”

That’s when it hit him. As clichéd as it is, it hit him as if he were hit with a ton of bricks smashing against Ryon’s head. He gripped his head tight, fighting the urge to scream from the unbearable pain soaring through his head. One by one Aryon’s memories flooded inside Ryon’s. He saw everything.

Aryon fighting with Sora. Making new friends in the many different worlds they visited….and the boy with the blindfold he and Xion encountered and his companion.

Tears rolled down his face when the flash images finally ended revealing Xehanort.

"Looks like our time is up. You finally remembered." Vexen said with such callousness in his tone.

“I….You….” Ryon gripped his Keyblade tight. Rage coursed through his entire body. Shaking violently. “Monsters,” he choked out. “You’re all just-just monsters!”

The scientist moved out of the way into the dark portal before Ryon could strike him with his Keyblade. The tears still falling from his face onto the ground.

_Aryon…Now I know. This…Is what you were warning me about wasn’t it?_

Ryon dispels his Keyblade as he enters the dark portal.

They would pay for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryon is getting a better...well maybe not 'better' understanding of who he really is. And it only gets more difficult from here onward.


	13. Setup

Demyx stared a long time before he could really speak. The very first thing that happened when he got back from his mission was Ryon flinging himself in his arms, burying his face in his chest and just sobbing. He told Demyx everything. How he was really Aryon-or that Aryon was him. But what did this mean though?

“Y-You must think I’m such a baby for crying like this…” Ryon sniffed.

“What? You have every right to cry, Ryon…I would to if I were you.”

Ryon took a deep, shuddering breath finally seeming to compose himself. “I just…how could Xemnas do this to me? To Roxas? To Xion?”

Demyx rested his hand atop of his not at all surprised as Ryon laces his fingers with his.

“You think I’ll meet my Somebody someday?” Demyx asked softly.

“I would think so…but I’m not sure Dem. By the way…don’t tell anyone about this yeah? Me crying I mean.”

That same infamous grin only Demyx could have stretched across his face. “Oh. When Xig and the other guys come back, I’m gonna tell them how you bawled like an infant running straight into my arms.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Ryon snapped. Face and ears turning red at the thought of Axel finding out or Xigbar worst of all. Just Demyx saying the other Nobody’s name made his stomach churn.

“Too late.”

“Demyx!!”

They raced through the halls like a pair of children-which eventually resulted in Larxene chasing after them at some point after Ryon ‘accidentally’ pushed her into the wall. Hey he figured he could give it a shot right? Within a matter of minutes though, Demyx had Ryon pinned beneath him on one of the couches in the Grey Area after having tackled an unsuspecting Ryon.

“Now I’ve got ya…ya filthy animal.” Demyx hissed playfully in his ear.

Ryon chuckled faintly. “Alright, alright. I surrender. Now mind letting me up.”

“Hmmm…Nope. I think you still need some cheering up.” He wiggled his fingers deviously and Ryon dreaded at what was to come.

“Oh Merlin. Demyx don’t you-.”

Too late for Ryon.

“STOP! D-D-Demyx-! Hahahaahah s-stop it you idiot!”

“Oh so I’m an idiot again eh? Another round then!”

‘NO!”

After the ‘torture’ session had finally ended Ryon was a panting mess. His cloak ruffled with Demyx still on top leaving a blushing Xion confused and slightly mortified as she slinked back into her room.

_I-I think I’ll wait to…let them know of their mission. I don’t want to disturb them of whatever it was they were doing_

**~-------------~**

Ryon and Demyx entered the Coliseum once again. They were ordered to take down a ‘Dark Hide’ that had surfaced only to find nothing. As soon as they entered the Underworld entrance, the Dark Hide appeared.

“Alright Demyx let’s get this over with.” Ryon summoned his Keyblade.

“You got it.”

Although the Dark Hide, despite its large and frightening appearance truly was not all that frightening or difficult to beat at all. Once it had been weakened, nearly collapsing Ryon shared a grin with Demyx.

“Should I do the honors?”

“Heh go right ahead Blue.”

“HOLD ON!”

“What?!” They turned to the sound the voice screamed. Axel then came into view, blocking out Ryon’s attack with his flaming chakrams. Along with someone elses…

Xion.

“Huh?! Xion?” Ryon stuttered out.

“The mission was a set up!” Axel warned. “The Organization did it to pit you against Xion and each other.”

“What?!” Ryon, Demyx and Xion all cried out.

“They would do that?” Xion whispered lowering her head. “Ryon…I’m…I’m so sorry.”

Ryon shook his head. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault, Xion. If anyone’s to blame it’s THEM.” He spat before trying to keep himself calm. “Thanks Axel.”

“Don’t mention it.”

**~--------------~**

Later that afternoon the group joined each other relaxing on the Clock Tower having their traditional ice cream.

“Ah!” Ryon groaned as he clutched his head. “Brain freeze.”

“Don’t eat it so fast moron.” Demyx joked snickering when Ryon shot him an ‘angry’ look. “Ohhhh. Scary.”

“It’s nice just hanging out together like this.” Xion commented after giggling at Ryon and Demyx’s playful banter.

Axel shrugged looking on ahead. “We’ve had a lot of drama lately.”

“Yeah.” Ryon nodded. “I think I’m gonna need at least a four day nap.”

“Oh. I just remembered-did you know you should be checking your ice cream sticks?”

Demyx arched a curious brow glancing down at his. “Huh? Why? Oh-it’s got WINNER on it.”

Ryon noticed the same for his. “Same for mine.”

Axel chuckled at their reactions, gazing out into the setting sun. A brief look of sadness flashed across his jade eyes. “Roxas was the one who told us about them.” He whispered out loud.

At the mention of Roxas the group had fallen silent. Xion clenched her ice cream stick just a little tighter. “It’s not the same without him.” She said softly. “I hope he’s okay…wherever he is now.”

Ryon all but nodded. His hair slightly shadowed his eyes biting the inside of his cheek. “I’m sure he’s fine,” Demyx said suddenly making an attempt to lighten the dark mood. “At least you stayed.”

“But….I wish we all could have taken off together.” Ryon murmured.

Axel shook his head. “You’re only living a dream. That’s not possible.”

“I guess you’re right. Silly of me to think that.”

Demyx grinned, placing his hand on top of Ryon’s giving it a light squeeze. “You know. I don’t think it’s how much we spend together…but how often we keep each other in our thoughts. We’ll never be apart. We got it memorized. Right Ax?”

The older Nobody nodding. Letting out a half laughing type of sound. “Right. Didn’t take ya to be so ‘poetic’ Dem.”

“Hey I have my moments.”

Xion gave them a sweet smile gazing down at her ice cream stick. “I’ll never let go of my time spent with you guys.”

And neither will Ryon. He would cherish every day he spent with his friends keeping them all in his non-existent heart.


	14. Missing

Axel walked into Twilight’s View when he noticed Saix glaring when he entered.

“You’ve meddled again I see.” Saix hissed.

Axel pretended he couldn’t hear looking elsewhere but at the ‘Lunar Divider’. “Sorry. You say something?”

“The Organization has no need for both of them. Just one will suffice,” Saix spoke walking towards Axel until he was standing shoulder to shoulder. “Think about that.”

He left leaving Axel pondering.

**~-------------~**

Demyx was more than surprised seeing Ryon, Xion, Xigbar and Axel going on a group mission. “Now isn’t this an unlikely quartet: Me, Xigbar, Ryon and Xion.” He heard Axel announce upon his entering the Grey Area after completing a mission.

"Worried I'll slow you down?" Xigbar said with a chuckle.

"'Course not. Touchy, touchy... It's just not every day we get to go for a stroll with Number II himself. Right kids?” Axel asked Ryon and Xion. Their faces hidden beneath their hoods.

“Right.” Xion whispered.

“Uh-huh…” Ryon murmured.

Demyx approached the group tilting his head. “You all are teamed up for today eh? Not every day you see a group going in.”

“You have another mission ahead of you, Demyx.” Saix told him.

A groan almost escaped his lips as his shoulders slumped. “Again?” He whined. “Can’t I go with them instead?”

"What an extraordinarily childish notion. Do you need your friends to escort you everywhere now?"

Demyx tossed him a scowling look, huffing as he turned up his nose in a snooty manner feeling Xigbar clap a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry Dem. I’ll make sure nothing happens to your little boyfriend.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Demyx muttered. Shrugging his shoulder away from his partner. “Ryon,” he spoke up when the other walked passed him. “Just…be-careful. Alright man?”

“Of course. I always am.” Ryon tossed Demyx an assuring wink as they stepped through the portal although he sure didn’t feel assured when they left.

"They can handle their mission. You hurry up and see to your own."

“Aye-eye sir.” Demyx waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

He couldn’t put his finger on it exactly but the smirk Xigbar gave left a bad taste in his mouth. It made his stomach churn..that wasn’t how Xigbar usually acted around Ryon. After hearing how their mission had been a set-up Demyx was beginning to distrust his other fellow members. Then again he didn’t want to see Ryon go off with someone Merlin forbid like Xaldin or even Marluxia.

The only thought on his mind now was to finish his mission quick and get to Ryon and Xigbar fast.

**~-------------~**

“Ugh I hate sweating after a mission.” Demyx complained stepping through the dark corridor back into the Grey Area only to jump when he heard Saix’s voice boom all around.

"Explain yourself, Axel." Saix hissed.

The look in his eyes…Demyx couldn’t describe in mere words but it frightened the hell out of him. An awful, awful look that turned his stomach in dreaded knots.

"The old man needs to get his eye checked,” Axel explained rubbing the back of his head. “They only got away.”

_The heck?! R-Ryon and Xion left?!_

"I'll give him that. Can't toss the blame around." Xigbar sighed.

Demyx gulped as Saix slammed his fist against the wall. “And now we’re left with none!” He spat.

“W-What happened?” He spoke out.

Axel avoided Demyx’s gaze as Xigbar looked directly at him with a smile. “They flew the coop! Flamesilocks here couldn’t trouble himself to have their wings clipped. Axel sat there sucking his thumb while Xion walked right off. I bet all the munny I have that Ryon ran off to join his other little boyfriend Roxas.”

“Huh?”

"...I'm going back to my room." Xigbar pushed past Demyx.

The other Nobody turned giving Axel a push. “You just let them leave?! Not doing anything at all?!”

"It's just like Xigbar said. I just sat there sucking my thumb watching Xion run away."

Demyx seethed so tempted to punch Axel. Hit him. Anything. “You know damn well what really happened Axel I KNOW it!”

Axel crossed his arms. “Ryon. He’s like a little mirror that reflects you.”

“Don’t start pulling a Cheshire Cat on me! I’m in no mood!”

“That was his exact reaction. He refuses to look at the truth and focuses all his feelings on you.” Axel chuckled softly. “Funny in a way considering Nobodies only pretend to feel. Ryon is a mirror that reflects you…but you weren’t who I saw Dem.”

“Ryon is freakin Ryon! He can’t be me.”

"That's not what I mean. It was only a matter of time before someone broke the mirror."

“Then….Ryon’s going to-?”

Axel lowered his head.

“Answer me Axel!” Demyx pleaded.

Axel breathed out slowly. “If someone doesn’t…Ryon won’t be Ryon anymore.”

Demyx’s angered expression falters for just a moment. Axel had to be lying. Right? “Ryon…H-He’ll always be Ryon! I’ll…We’ll still be with each other. Just like how you, Roxas and Xion were.”

“You’re missing the point.”

“You know what? Forget this.” Demyx scoffed running out of the Grey Area ignoring Axel calling out for him to stop. He had to find Ryon. He had to find Ryon and just hold onto him. To never let him go. Ryon was destined for him he knew it.

**~-------------~**

Riku and his companion Levi were there when Ryon and Xion entered the dark portal to Beast’s Castle. “Riku…Levi.” Xion whispered.

“So. Have you found what you’re searching for?” Levi asked. He had long since removed his hood revealing a set of green hair.

"Yes, I certainly did." Xion placed a hand over her chest. "I'm on the verge of losing everything I care about. So please... Please Riku, Levi, tell me what I should do now."

"Go to Twilight Town. You'll find a girl there named Naminé."

“Who is she?” Xion questioned.

Ryon placed a hand on her shoulder. “She’s a good person. Someone who can help us…”

“You won’t have any trouble finding her.” Riku nodded.

"All right. Thanks, Riku...and you to Levi.” The dark portal opened as the young Nobodies stood before it. “Goodbye…”

A feeling of dread formed within Ryon.

_Just…how long before I have to say that to Demyx to?_


	15. Fifteen

Every member of the Organization-save Ryon and Xion were present. Demyx glanced up at Xemnas.

“It appears Ryon has fled with Xion…”

“Do you know where they’re headed?” Xaldin questioned.

"Xion is a replica. Merely a puppet."

Luxord raised a brow. "A puppet? What does that mean exactly?" He asked.

"Talking about the Replica Program, isn't it obvious?" Xigbar stated matter of fact.

A chill ran down Demyx’s spine as he vaguely listened to the others discuss Xion. None of them have ever witnessed Xion’s true form before aside from Xemnas, Xigbar and Saix, it certainly wasn’t the image of a young girl. There must be a reason for it. Those three were plotting something deeper than the creation of Kingdom Hearts.

"The purpose was to take a piece of the Keyblade wielder’s memories and copying them. Thus making their powers our own. This was one of several projects of ours being undertaken at Castle Oblivion. However, our efforts were severely derailed by Vexen's untimely demise. Needless to say, losing Vexen was not part of our plans. It surprised us when this particular replica we called Xion formed an identity of its own." Xemnas said.

"No one at Castle Oblivion ever reported any instance where a replica formed its own identity." Saix said. He gives Axel a good glare. “Do you concur Axel?”

Axel turned away.

"Whatever the puppet may decide to do, we can be certain it will no longer have an impact on our plans. After Xion became a member to this Organization, what caught us off guard was shortly after, when our dear Ryon entered the group. Ryon is a very special Nobody unlike us. Whose Somebody holds a power like that of his Keybarer partner. He is, in a way a pathway of an infinite number of connections including some of you sitting here today…”

Demyx had to turn away when eyes were on him.

"Still, those rogue members know our secrets. We need to shorten the leash. Perhaps even tighten it." Xemnas stated.

"Axel. Demyx" Xemnas said. "The onus is on you to capture and bring back Xion and Ryon. I will overlook any nicks or scratches. Just ensure they still function on arrival."

Xaldin sneered at the thought obviously in great disapproval. "Why would you allow those deserters back? We should simply eradicate them!" He hollered in defiance.

"They are not 'deserters'. Xion is just a flawed specimen that has wandered off and dragged Ryon with her because he withholds special ‘feelings’ for our Demyx.”

"I thought Nobodies weren't allowed to feel anything." Demyx dared to speak out.

“Are we clear you two?” Xemnas asked ignoring Demyx entirely. “Dismissed.”

"Bring them back alive?" Xaldin scoffed disappearing as well. “They should be tortured and executed!”

"So now, we just sweep it up, huh? As if." Xigbar rolled his one good eye.

"If only the whispers at the top carried to the bottom..." Luxord to disappeared with a chuckle.

One by one the members vanished leaving only Axel and Demyx behind. “Axel. Demyx. These orders are absolute.” Saix warned.

A heavy sigh escaped from Demyx. “Yeah, yeah. We got it wolfie.”

**~-----------~**

A small mouse dressed in an Organization cloak walked through the forests leading to the Haunted Mansion in Twilight Town. Birds chirped all around, sunlight streamed through the tall groves. His ears and eyes always alert. The mouse reacted immediately when he sees two figures standing at the gates, both of them removing their hoods.

He jumped back summoning his Kingdom Key D, staring into the amber eyes looking directly back down at him. Belonging to a man with dark skin and long, silver white hair with styled spikes. The other lad was a teenage boy with green hair down to his neck and two bangs hanging on either side of his pale face.

“Riku! Levi!” The mouse cried.

“Your majesty.” Riku said with a bow.

“It’s good to see you again sire.” Levi said.

"Gosh, have I been worried about you! Where have you been all this time?"

“We’ve been….searching for a way to conquer the darkness within myself. While we wait for Sora and Aryon to awaken.”

"The way you looked-"

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm getting the hang of keeping the darkness under control."

The king nodded. “And those two….did something happen while trying to restore their memories?”

Levi shook his head brushing a bang that fell around his forehead. “I found a reason why the Organization had been so quiet since our battle with them at C.O. And it’s not the fact their members had been depleted that’s making them weak. Taking away Sora’s and Aryon’s memories piece by piece was just the beginning step of what they were attempting to do at Castle Oblivion.

And we believe they need more time to fix Sora’s and Aryon’s memories.”

"You know, the three of us were looking into what the Organization had been up to…and what I saw I didn’t like much.” The mouse said. "Almost like they're trying to buy some time..."

“Right,” Riku chimed in. “The memories of Sora and Aryon are what they’re after. And they needed all this time until now to absorb every piece of it."

“Clarify?”

"The process of putting their memories back have gone nowhere. They have what’s most precious to those two…their memories of Kairi and Syao.”

"Well, then you have to let me help! Maybe I could get the memories back!"

Levi frowned in thought. “I doubt that would be easy your maj-I mean King Mickey. "The memories the Organization took from Aryon formed into a new creature who is among their ranks. Even if we tried to get them to return to Sora and Aryon….”

"Hm..." Riku said thoughtfully. "Mickey, I want to ask you a favor. I have to face one of the Organization's members soon. I might not survive the fight. And if I do, it might be because I gave in to the darkness. That means you're the only one who will be there for Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy. The only one who can awaken them.”

Levi tossed Riku a deeply concerned look as did Mickey. “Riku…” Mickey whispered.

"Promise me. When our friends wake up, you have to be there to help them out.”

“You bet I will!” Mickey spoke with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know what Riku and Levi have been up to during 358/2. I'm actually planning on making a short-and I mean short little tale about what happened to Riku during Re: Chain of Memories be on the look out for that possibly. I'd written one for Sora and Aryon but it didn't quite work out sadly.


	16. A Nobody's Tale

Ryon was curled up on his bed staring at his wall. Axel and Demyx returned him and Xion back to the castle upon Xemnas’s order. _Puppet…she was a puppet made from a Replica Program. Made to duplicate our Keyblade’s powers. When Xion left the Organization Axel didn’t stop her or me for that matter…it’s almost like he WANTED us to leave. Roxas, Xion and I. We’re all special Nobodies._

_Xion was simply a puppet….and I’m Aryon. Aryon…needs me._

He slowly sat up from his bed. Coming to terms with what needed to be done now.

**~------------~**

Ryon panted heavily as he dashed through Nothing’s Call. Just a little further he kept telling himself, he could feel it. That he was almost there. All his escape he spent evading the Nobodies that were apparently after him, yet they were too weak to actually try and cause him harm.

Any that did fell to his Keyblade and magic.

The only person he encountered was Saix. Standing. As if waiting for him.

“We don’t accept resignations.” Saix spoke, his arms crossed and his body half turned away from the young Nobody.

“You are the last person I have _anything_ to say to.” Ryon boldly spoke out.

“Then let’s keep this short and sweet.”

A gasp escaped Ryon as Saix summoned his Berserker Ax. The ‘Lunar Divider’ charged, swinging his weapon at Ryon. Ryon brought his Keyblade up blocking the blow. Surprised that his Keyblade did not shatter due to the heaviness of Saix’s ax. He jumped back, summoning his Limit dealing blow after blow.

“How…Much longer?” Saix winced, stumbling back. His legs shaking as Ryon brought him to his knees.

Ryon dispelled his Keyblade. Walking past Saix.

“Kingdom Hearts…Will you ever be mine?”

**~-----------~**

The clouds bubbled in the dark, murky skies. High above the city that did not exist. The World That Never Was. Ryon calmly walked through the Dark City, unaware that there was in fact someone following him. Demyx had gotten ahead, ready to ambush him. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed glancing as Ryon all but walked by him.

“So your minds made up then.” He muttered just loud enough for Ryon to hear.

The other Nobody clenched his fist tight.

“Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know.” He stated with calm.

“You can’t turn away from the Organization!” Demyx shouted suddenly, halting Ryon for only a bit. “You know what happens if you get on their bad side. They’ll destroy you!”

“No one would miss me.” Ryon replied in an unnatural flat tone, he began walking towards the city’s edge only to have Demyx grab him by the shoulder.

“That’s not true! ….I would.” Demyx said softly. “Ryon. Please…I love you.”

But he was too late. Ryon was gone and Demyx was alone. He hung his head. Collapsing on the ground.

_Huh. Guess love doesn’t happen like in the movies after all…Xaldin was right all along_

 

YEARS LATER

And now here he was.

The boy he was facing against was not Ryon but Aryon. The other chosen Keybarer.

“Demyx!” Aryon rushed to his side, dropping to his knees shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re…You’re fading? I’m so sorry. I wish this could have turned out in a different way…”

“Heh. Well you really kicked my butt. That’s what happens….when you lose in the Organization. Sucks though. I hate the darkness. It’s too…dark.” He chuckles faintly seeing Aryon roll his eyes at the ridiculous pun.

Demyx merely stared at Aryon as he drew his final last breaths. This was it. He wouldn’t see anyone anymore…wondered if Xemnas and the rest were watching. He knew how Xigbar would feel after but he knew all too well Saix wouldn’t care. They’d probably throw a little celebration.

“Anyway. You do whatever it is you Keybarers do alright? Find your friends…save the world blah, blah blah.”

Aryon wiped furiously at his eyes. He always was the ‘crybaby’ of the group like Kairi would say. “You…You can come with us! Axel chose his side. There could still be a chance for you to!”

“Nah. My time’s up Blue. Just…not sure if my heart’s really into it y’know?” Demyx noticed his Sitar dissolving into nothing but water. He began to chuckle or giggle to the point it almost became insanity. Blue. That was ‘His’ nickname. Almost forgot they were different people.

“Demyx…”

“I wanted to see Ryon again. Just one more time.”

Tears actually leaked from the corners of his eyes. It hurt. It hurt so bad. The spot where his heart would have been clenching tight. Constricting. “He was the one…you know. Besides Xigbar, that really knew I had potential. He helped me grow in so many ways…but such is life I suppose eh? Nobodies don’t get that happy ending in the end.”

He laughed weakly. Tears streaming down his face.

“You and Ryon…You really aren’t that different. You made me feel…like…Kairi and Syao. I know where your friends are. In the castle dungeon…tell Sora. And take down the Heartless.”

“Demyx…”

The rest of Demyx then faded. Into nothing but ash and dust…some falling into Aryon’s opened hand. He choked out his last words. “See ya Ryon…Aryon. Destroy every last one of those bastards.”

Aryon smiled faintly at his last words. “I will…Demyx. You better believe WE will.”

Demyx was no more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Warned you it wasn't going to end happily: It's a nobody thing after all. 
> 
> Thank you very much to those whom have taken a look at this ^-^ Comments are always appreciated I'm curious what's on your mind. 
> 
> This ending is a little different then the one in 'Tale of Two Keyblades' with Aryon vs Demyx: I was originally going to add this to that but it didn't fit well. Felt it was more fitting for the 358/2 Days version rather than the Kingdom Hearts II sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a little backstory of Ryon: Aryon's Nobody. Before he and Roxas ever met each other although it focuses more on the relationship between Demyx and Ryon...if that made any sense ^^; Wasn't exactly sure where I was going with this but here you go.


End file.
